


Y si empieza en algún sitio, empieza aquí

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Drawings, Epistolary, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Multimedia Fic, Parallel Universes, Post S4, Texting, Traducción, noTFP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 26,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Cuando Sherlock encuentra una carta en su habitación, no se espera leer las palabras de otra versión de él mismo de un universo paralelo.Y lo que menos se espera es leer Sherlock Watson-Holmes al final de la carta.





	1. 20 de enero de 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/gifts).
  * A translation of [And if it begins anywhere, it begins here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898985) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 

_\- Carta encontrada debajo de un listón de madera en la habitación de Sherlock, el nombre **Sherlock** está escrito en el sobre -_

Sherlock,

Sé que ya la has reconocido así que simplemente voy a quitarlo de en medio ahora: sí, esta es tu letra. Yo, la persona que actualmente está escribiendo esta carta, soy tú. Solo que, soy un diferente tú, de un lugar diferente o digamos, universo.

Antes de que decidas tirar esta carta a la basura, porque sé que eso es lo que habría hecho en tu lugar, permíteme probarte mi identidad. Para empezar, ¿quién más habría sabido que notarías el listón de madera que repentinamente crujiría en el suelo de tu habitación e inmediatamente buscaría algo debajo? ¿Quién más habría sabido que ahí es donde solías guardar tus secretos todos esos años atrás?

Pero ambos sabemos que cualquier evento particular en nuestra vida no puede ser recibido como evidencia, cualquiera podría haber descubierto de una forma u otra nuestros secretos. Así que no voy a sacar nuestra infancia y los días que pasamos escondidos en el ático leyendo acerca de piratas y aventuras, ni a hablar sobre la noche en la que intentamos escapar solo para volver a casa dos horas después sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No, para probar que en efecto soy Sherlock Holmes, voy a hablarte de John.

Voy a hablarte del 30 de enero de 2010, o más precisamente de la noche que pasaste despierto en la cama. Esa fue la noche en la que consideraste hacer algo estúpido, o eso es lo que pensaste. Esa fue la noche en la que te preguntaste qué diría John si aparecieras en su puerta y simplemente dijeras. _Tienes razón, todo está bien. ¿Puedo entrar?_ Esa fue la noche en la que te preocupaste de sí se mudaría contigo, si le gustarías, si se quedaría. Esa fue la noche en la que te permitiste imaginarte que podría haber pasado. Si John te habría besado después de cenar, la adrenalina todavía latiendo por sus venas y el recuerdo del hombre al que acababa de matar para salvarte todavía tan claro en la mente de ambos.

Esa fue la noche en la que te diste cuenta de que John Watson acababa de alterar tu mundo entero.

Esa fue la noche en la que te diste cuenta de que estabas perfectamente bien con ello.

Solo tú, Sherlock, puedes saber lo que pasó por tu cabeza esa noche. El mismo hilo de pensamientos me mantuvo a mí despierto también, todos esos años atrás. Pero parece que los eventos del día que siguieron difieren en cada una de nuestras realidades.

Puedes elegir si creerme o no, y voy a darte el tiempo que sé que yo habría necesitado para tomar una decisión antes de mandar otra carta. Prometo explicar todo lo que hay que explicar entonces. Pero antes de que tomes tu decisión, déjame decirte la única razón por la que decidí escribir esta carta en primer lugar.

De hecho es muy sencilla. Tú (nosotros) merecemos ser felices, Sherlock.

Sé que yo lo soy.

¿Lo eres tú?

Sherlock Watson-Holmes,

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_10 de Junio de 2045._


	2. 20 de enero de 2016

Sherlock coge un diario nuevo de los que están todavía en el suelo sin apartar la vista de la carta. Sus dedos acarician distraídamente la tapa dura durante un momento largo, deduciendo el color (azul) y fallando dos veces para abrirlo. Cuando finalmente consigue apartar sus ojos de la letra demasiado familiar, saca el boli del bolsillo de su bata, la cabeza dándole vueltas ligeramente.

Mira hacia abajo a la primera página, en blanco, esperando por las observaciones usuales que llenan cada uno de sus diarios. Pero esta vez Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo sin palabras. Sabe que debería estar escribiendo, sabe qué debería haber hecho ya con la carta y aun así…

Mira las líneas, a la carta otra vez y otra vez al diario. Su mano está temblando cuando apoya el bolígrafo sobre el papel y la primera palabra, de alguna manera, empeora todo.

Contras:

  * No escribí esta carta.
  * Los universos diferentes no existen.
  * Cualquiera puede imitar la letra de alguien.
  * Una carta no es de ninguna manera cualquier prueba de nada.
  * No puedes escribirle a alguien del futuro.
  * No tiene sentido.
  * No tiene sentido.
  * No tiene sentido.

Sherlock mira y mira, incapaz de moverse, no estando seguro de que respire todavía, y finalmente se permite cerrar los ojos y soltar el aire. Incluso después de tan solo haber leído la carta dos veces, puede recitar cada palabra con extraña precisión. _No tiene sentido_, susurra en la habitación silenciosa. _No tiene sentido_.

Y aun así.

Pros:

  * ¿Cómo podría saberlo alguien más?
  * <strike>Firm</strike>
  * <strike>Firmó como Sherlock Watson-Holmes. ¿Quiere decir eso que estamos casad</strike>

Sherlock suelta el bolígrafo de repente, poniéndose de pie. No se permite a sí mismo leer lo que ha escrito, no todavía, y abandona la carta y el diario en el suelo de su habitación. La habitación está en silencio, demasiado en silencio, y negándose a pensar sobre **nada** de ello, se pone el abrigo y sale del piso.


	3. 20 de enero de 2016

**\- ** _Hilo de mensajes con John -_

**Escribiendo….**

_He recibido una car—_

**Escribiendo….**

_No sé qué pensar, qué deduc—_

**Escribiendo....**

_¿Estás libre para hablar?_

**Escribiendo.…**

_Es de locos, no puede ser real, no puede serlo._

**Escribiendo.…**

_Creo que estamos casados, John. Este otro yo, creo que está casado. Contigo._

**Escribiendo….**

_¿Estás ahí?_

**Enviado / **13:10

¿Cómo está Rosie hoy? ¿Todavía con fiebre?

**Recibido/ **13:12

Está un poco mejor, las medicinas han ayudado. Ha estado durmiendo un montón.

**Enviado / **13:12

Eso está bien.

**Recibido/** 13:13

¿Tú todavía no estás sintiéndote mal? ¿Lo conseguiste pasar?

**Enviado /** 13:14

Solo la he visto una vez cuando estaba enferma, John. Estoy bien.

**Enviado /** 13:14

¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

**Recibido /** 13:16

Estoy bien, si, las ventajas de ser médico supongo.

**Recibido / **13:15

Se está despertando, mejor que vaya a verla. Hablaremos después.

**Enviado/** 13:16

Dile hola de mi parte.

**Escribiendo.…**

_¿Cuándo es después?_

**Escribiendo….**

_¿Puedes imaginártelo?_

**Escribiendo….**

_Nosotros. Casados._

**Escribiendo….**

_¿Puedes?_


	4. 21 de enero de 2016

\- _Hilo de mensajes con Mycroft Holmes -_

**Enviado / **02:34

Necesito que hagas algo por mí, sin preguntas.

**Recibido / **02:34

No recuerdo deberte ningún favor, hermano mío.

**Enviado / **02:35

Entonces te deberé uno. No seas aburrido.

**Recibido / **02:35

¿Qué es lo que deseas que haga?

**Enviado / **02:35

Sin preguntas.

**Recibido / **02:35

Sí, Sherlock. Sin preguntas.

**Enviado / **02:36

Tengo una carta que necesito que tus hombres autentifiquen.

**Recibido / **02:36

¿Cuándo puedo recoger esta carta?

**Enviado / **02:36

Diez minutos.

**Recibido / **02:37

Alguien estará ahí.


	5. 21 de enero de 2016

### 

_\- Análisis de Compatibilidad sobre prueba #4536 -_

Fecha: 17 de enero de 2016

Hora: 11:09:32

Informe: #4536-8732B

Destinatario**: **Sherlock Holmes, 221B de la calle Baker, Londres.

**C O N F I D E N C I A L**

La prueba consiste en una carta, papel blanco, tinta azul.

Una página.

Folio recto.

498 palabras.

_Análisis del papel_

Composición química del papel usado: C6nH12nO6n.

Informaciones acerca de la tinta usada**:** elementos desconocidos encontrados.

El papel ha sido fabricado industrialmente, con máquina de Fourdrinier (la más comúnmente usada). No hay formas actuales de unir esta particular pieza de papel con ninguna industria en la ciudad, país o mundo.

La fórmula para la tinta es conocida con la excepción de dos elementos.

_Análisis de la letra_

La presión del trazo es media, indicando calma y buena percepción. La inclinación del trazo indica una voluntad de mantener las emociones a raya, de ser tan eficiente como sea posible. El espacio entre las letras indica un pensamiento claro y organización.

Basado en la inclinación de la O, R y L, el escritor es varón.

Coincidencia encontrada:

97%, Sherlock Holmes, varón, 36.

2%, Anton Smirk, varón, 57.

_Análisis del contenido_

**Petición de no ser analizado.**

Laboratorio gubernamental,

Lugar **clasificado**_._

_Nota adjunta:_

_Sherlock esto es ridículo, incluso tú tienes que verlo. Lo mejor es que te olvides de todo. Todavía tengo un caso para ti así que deja de comportarte como un niño y acéptalo. MH_


	6. 21 de enero de 2016

_\- Diario azul de Sherlock, primera página -_

03:08

¿Cuál es el hecho más <strike>ilógico</strike> sorprendente, recibir una carta de otra versión de mí mismo o que esa otra versión de mí mismo esté casado con John?

09:35

<strike>Podría ser otra persona llamada Watson.</strike> ¿Por qué me casaría con otra persona llamada Watson? Esto es estúpido.

10:21

Como se esperaba, más investigaciones en internet han resultado improductivas. No hay tal cosa como los universos paralelos. No hay tal cosa.

11:56

¿Cómo puede ser mi letra? ¿Cómo puede ser mi letra? ¿Cómo puede s—

11:59

¿Cómo?

14:45

Anton Smirk es aburrido, corriente y un mentiroso compulsivo. No tiene ninguna razón (ninguna razón para nada) de hacerme una jugarreta así.

16:02

¿De verdad está casado con John? ¿De verdad existe un universo ahí fuera donde eso puede pasar?

22:38

<strike>¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué puede casarse con John cuando yo no puedo? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Significa que tuve una oportunidad? ¿Significa que la perdí?</strike>


	7. 22 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Gregory Lestrade -_

**Recibido / **09:34

Acabo de conseguir un caso interesante ¿quieres estar?

**Enviado / **09:34

¿Dónde?

**Recibido / **09:35

Podemos quedar en comisaría e ir juntos, todavía hay papeleo que hacer. ¿Está John contigo?

**Enviado / **09:35

Está ocupado. Escríbeme cuando estés en la escena del crimen.

**Recibido / **09:36

Parece que ha pasado un tiempo desde que trabajasteis juntos en un caso. ¿Todo bien?

**Enviado / **09:36

Bien. ¿Dirección?

**Recibido / **09:36

Calle Fann, 76. No llegaremos hasta dentro de 15 minutos más o menos.

**Enviado / **09:36

Allí estaré.


	8. 22 de enero de 2016

_-Diario rojo de Sherlock, vigésimo cuarta página-_

18:41

Caso resuelto. Lestrade tenía razón, fue uno interesante. 7/10. A John le habría encantado, la cantidad justa de pistas y misterios a la vez.

Hombre muerto encontrado en su habitación cerrada. Sin ventanas, una puerta.

Un mensaje en la pared, escrito con la sangre de la víctima. _Se lo merecía_.

Sin arma del asesinato en la escena del crimen.

Sin signos de allanamiento.

El motivo fue obvio desde el principio: venganza. Si el mensaje no era lo suficientemente claro, las laceraciones en el pecho de la víctima lo dejaron bastante claro. Compañero o amante, alguien lo suficientemente cercano a la víctima para sentirse tan enfadado y reaccionar de tal manera. John habría notado los patrones en los cortes de la víctima inmediatamente, cada uno de ellos cuidadosamente colocados sobre cada órgano interno. No lo suficientemente profundos para matar a la víctima pero la intención era bastante obvia.

Venganza, tortura y una habitación cerrada. Brillante. <strike>Incluso más si John hubiera estad..</strike>

La víctima estaba divorciado, su ex mujer se había vuelto a casar, feliz y por encima de todo, viviendo al otro lado del océano Atlántico. Sin familia cercana, sin muchos amigos, ni relación conocida entre sus vecinos.

John probablemente hubiera sentido lástima por él, o hubiera intentado entender cómo un hombre puede ser torturado en su propio piso y que nadie lo encuentre hasta que el olor fuera lo suficientemente malo para atravesar las paredes. _Pobre hombre_, habría murmurado, sacudiendo la cabeza y frotándose con la mano la nuca (lo hace cada vez que está sintiendo compasión por otro ser humano).

Llevó como tres horas desde el momento que noté la casi demasiado desaparecida huella cerca de la pared frontal y el momento en que uno de los hombres de Lestrade nos informó que el hombre tenía un hijo ilegítimo. Un final bastante decepcionante para un caso prometedor. Fue entonces solo una cuestión de unir las pistas, los hechos y el tiempo.

Lestrade consiguió preguntar solo dos veces por John. No contesté. <strike>Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que podría haber dicho de todas formas.</strike>


	9. 23 de enero de 2016

_\- Historial de internet del portátil de Sherlock entre el 20 y el 23 de enero -_

**Hoy – martes 23 de enero **

_________________________________________________________________________

02:02 El blog del Dr. John. H. Watson. http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk

**Ayer – lunes 22 de enero**

_________________________________________________________________________

00:35 Google Sherlock Watson-Holmes – búsqueda de Google www.google.co.uk

00:34 Google www.google.co.uk

**Hace dos días – domingo 21 de enero **

_________________________________________________________________________

10:19 La teoría de universos paralelos - dummies www.dummies.com

10:18 NGS Garden abierto para voluntariado - Visita Sussex Gardens www.ngs.org.uk

10:18 Google Sussex, Yellow Garden dirección – búsqueda de Google www.google.co.uk

10:17 Google Sussex, Yellow Garden – búsqueda de Google www.google.co.uk

10:17 Google www.google.co.uk

**Hace tres días – sábado 20 de enero **

_________________________________________________________________________

12:47 ¿Es esto prueba de un universo paralelo? - Youtube www.youtube.com

12:35 ¿Hay otro tú ahí fuera en un universo paralelo? www.forbes.com

12:29 Universos paralelos: teorías y pruebas www.space.com

12:15 Universo Paralelo (ficción) - Wikipedia en.wikipedia.org

12:09 Google Universo paralelo – búsqueda de Google www.google.co.uk

12:09 Google www.google.co.uk


	10. 24 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John Watson _ _-_

**Recibido / **10:18

Voy a salir con Rosie y pensé que podría pasarme. ¿Estás en casa?

**Escribiendo…**

_¿En serio, John? Tres días sin hablarnos y tú s…_

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Esto es lo que somos ahora?_

**Enviado / **10:19

En casa y aburrido.

**Recibido / **10:19

No sorprende. Podemos estar ahí en diez minutos si te parece bien.

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Por qué eres tan cuidadoso estos días?_

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Cuándo no me ha parecido bien?_

**Enviado / **10:20

Por supuesto. Entonces está mejor.

**Recibido / **10:21

Mucho mejor, sí. No estábamos volviendo locos por estar dentro.

**Escribiendo…**

_Podíais haber venido aquí. No me habría importado._

**Escribiendo…**

_Sabes que no me habría importado ¿verdad?_

**Enviado / **10:21

Podemos quedar en el parque, si lo prefieres.

**Recibido / **10:23

Eso estaría genial, sí.

**Enviado / **10:24

Saliendo ahora. ¿El sitio de siempre?

**Recibido / **10:25

Esperaremos allí, sí.

**Escribiendo…**

_Aun así podrías pasar la tarde aquí, podríamos caminar de vuelta a casa desp.. _

**Escribiendo…**

_Seis días sin ti aquí es demasiado tiempo._

**Enviado / **10:26

La señora Hudson ha preguntado por Rosie, tal vez puedas pasarte después por la calle Baker.

**Recibido / **10:28

Claro, sí. Podríamos quedarnos a comer si quieres.

**Enviado / **10:28

Podría comer algo, sí.

**Recibido / **10:29

Por favor dime que te has acordado de comer.

**Enviado / **10:30

No puedo prometer nada.

**Recibido/ **10:31

Definitivamente nos quedamos a comer entonces.

**Escribiendo…**

_También podríais quedaros a cenar._

**Enviado / **10:32

Llegando al parque ahora, os puedo ver.

**Escribiendo…**

_Te he echado de menos. Por favor no te vayas otra vez._


	11. 24 de enero de 2016

_\- Diario verde de Sherlock, trigésimo séptima página -_

John estaba cansado. Lo pude ver sobre él. Apenas se encontró con mis ojos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero no importó. Pude ver el agotamiento en sus movimientos, en las líneas alrededor de sus ojos, en el tono de su voz.

Podía ser debido al reciente estado de salud de Rosie pero claro, John está acostumbrado a tratar con pacientes enfermos todo el tiempo. Pero sus pacientes no duermen en su casa y le despiertan en mitad de la noche. Aun así, no es la primera vez que Rosie está enferma. ¿No debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas?

Rosie parecía estar bien. Se rió, un montón y la mayor parte del tiempo cuando John es el que la está haciendo reír. Lo quiere, eso es muy obvio. Él también la quiere, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no podría? Es una niña preciosa, incluso yo no puedo negarlo.

Tiene la mayoría de las facciones de Mary pero todo su comportamiento le viene de John. Creo que eso es lo mejor. Nunca hablamos de ellos (apenas hablamos ya) pero John nunca le menciona a Mary, o al menos no cuando yo estoy con ellos. ¿Está intentando evitar el tema por mí? ¿Todavía me guarda rencor? ¿Es eso por lo que se está alejando?

Al menos se quedó a comer. Fue casi como solía ser.

Casi.


	12. 25 de enero de 2016

-_ Cartas encontradas debajo de un listón de madera en la habitación de Sherlock, el nombre **Sherlock** está escrito en uno de los sobres, el de **John** en el otro -_

Sherlock,

Empecemos esta carta con lo que probablemente te has estado obsesionando desde la primera (no trates de negarlo, yo también lo habría hecho): sí, estoy casado con John Watson. Llevamos casados veintisiete años pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso.

Nos han dicho que no digamos demasiado, que no revelemos nada demasiado significativo de nuestro universo pero ambos sabemos que las normas nunca se nos han dado bien. John me hizo prometer no darte todos los detalles de nuestra vida, y para ser honestos contigo, eso requeriría demasiadas cartas.

Pero prometí explicar todo así que deja que empiece con eso.

En mi universo, en el año 2037, un grupo de científicos descubrió como ponerse en contacto con otros universos. Los astronautas encontraron un hueco en el espacio durante una misión; no exactamente un agujero negro pero casi. Les permitió atravesar tiempo y espacio y en los cuatro primeros años encontraron el primer universo paralelo al nuestro. Luego solo llevó unos pocos meses descubrir más y más.

La simple noción de “universos paralelos” había sido desconocida para mí antes de eso pero John dijo que había leído muchos libros sobre otras realidades cuando era adolescente, y pareció bastante emocionado por el descubrimiento. Como puedes esperar, pronto las organizaciones de todo el mundo se estaban ofreciendo a descubrir todo sobre los otros universos en los que existís. John y yo nos mantuvimos alejados de todos ellos al principio, ninguno de los dos preocupándose mucho por alguna que otra versión de nosotros mismos. Al final, algo cambió nuestro parecer, pero hablaremos de eso después.

Versión corta: hay cuatro diferentes universos donde nosotros, tú y yo, existimos.

Está mi realidad, la tuya y dos más.

Estoy planeando hablar de cada una de ellas en mis futuras cartas. De esa manera puedes elegir ignorarlas si quieres, o leerlas todas para descubrir la vida que vives en alguna otra parte del universo. Tengo que confesar que no entendía el propósito de nada de esto, estas otras versiones de mí mismo eran completamente diferentes a mí. Compartimos algunos recuerdos pero eso es todo. Cada uno de nosotros ha tomado nuestras propias decisiones y han influenciado nuestra vida de una forma u otra. Y aun así aquí estoy, escribiéndote a ti. ¿Qué puedes deducir de eso?

John pidió que le dieras el segundo sobre al John Watson que tú conoces. También pidió que no la leas. Confío en que no lo harás.

Sherlock Watson-Holmes,

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_15 de Junio de 2045._


	13. 25 de enero de 2016

_\- Diario azul de Sherlock, segunda página -_

09:43

_¿Qué puedes deducir de eso?_

¿Se supone que tengo que saber la razón por la que está escribiéndome solamente porque somos la misma persona? ¿Es así como funciona entonces? ¿Compartimos algún tipo de conexión y se supone que tengo que entender todo lo que insinúa solo porque es **yo**?

Esto es ridículo. Incluso más que ridículo. ¿Por qué estoy invirtiendo tanta energía en este sinsentido?

Debería haber escuchado a Mycroft. Solamente el hecho de que esté escribiendo esto es la única prueba que necesito para saber que estoy perdiendo el juicio con todo esto. Los universos alternativos no existen. Sin importar los hechos, sin importar las constancias. Este Sherlock Watson-Holmes no puede hacer nada para **mejorar** la situación.

Absolutamente nada puede.

11:57

Podría leer la carta de John.

Él nunca lo sabría.

Simplemente podría leer su car..

16:02

Dijo cuatro.

Cuatro universos diferentes en los que John y yo existimos. Y sabe todo sobre ellos. Los ha observado todos, tal vez incluso ha contactado con todos.

Y yo solo “puedo elegir ignorarlos” si quiero. ¿Es un idiota? ¿Soy un idiota en todos esos universos?

23:21

Tengo que contárselo ¿verdad?


	14. 26 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de emails con John Watson –_

De: s.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk - **9:03, 26 Ene.**

Para: j.h.watson@email.co.uk

Asunto: Urgente

John,

La cosa más extraña me ha pasado en los últimos días, y parece que no me lo puedo guardar más. Por favor, intenta entender antes de pensar que me he vuelto loco.

Hace seis días, una versión de mí mismo de un universo diferente me envió una carta. Bueno, digo envió…la encontré debajo de un listón de madera en mi habitación. Aun así, he hecho que la examinen y no hay ninguna duda, la letra es mía. Además este otro se probó a sí mismo y a pesar de todo en lo que siempre he creído, esto está pasando de verdad.

Ayer llegó otra carta. Esta vez hay una segunda, para ti. Entiendo si no quieres oír nada de esto; yo casi hizo lo mismo. Pero me conoces, la curiosidad siempre has sido una condición mía.

Espero que tú y Rosie estéis bien.

Sherlock.

De: s.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk - **09:13, 26 Ene.**

Para: j.h.watson@email.co.uk

Asunto: (sin asunto)

No debería haberte mandado ese mail. No debería, yo…


	15. Interludio uno: John

_\- 26 de enero de 2016 -_

El día de John empieza como cualquier otro día.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, escuchando a Rosie balbucear en la otra habitación y el ligero ruido de coches pasando por la calle. Se permite un segundo más, solo el tiempo suficiente para preparase para todo lo que no va a pasar hoy. Solo un segundo más para dejar que todo le cale, otra vez. Debería estar acostumbrado a ello a estas alturas, después de meses de despertarse solo en esta misma cama, pero no puede evitar sentir el nudo en su pecho expandirse y expandirse hasta tal punto que incluso respirar se vuelve insoportable.

Pero aparta las mantas, se da la vuelta, y se levanta sin mirar su teléfono. No piensa ni una vez en cogerlo mientras hace su rutina, evitando sus propios ojos en el espejo y yendo a por Rosie antes de que empiece a llorar.

-Buenos días cariño-, sonríe en cuanto la ve. –Hora de levantarse-. Rosie se estira hacia su camiseta inmediatamente, tirando unas pocas veces, todavía balbuceando. –Lo sé, desayuno.

Pasa por la puerta de su habitación, los ojos fijos en la mesa de la cocina, seguro de que esta mañana lo podía hacer, podía simplemente ignorarlo y tener un día normal. Pero hay un agujero en su pecho, siempre expandiéndose, y sin molestarse en reprimir un suspiro, vuelve a entrar, directamente hasta la mesita. Lo mira, porque de verdad, a quién engaña, y casi no duele cuando la foto de Rosie aparece en la pantalla. Solo su foto.

Lo mete en el bolsillo y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina, colocando a Rosie en su silla y finalmente se mantiene ocupado. –De acuerdo, ¿qué tenemos para ti esta mañana?

Ella le contesta murmurando, jugando con su juguete favorito y John contempla el salir fuera. Solo escapar de estas paredes grises y hacer algo…cualquier cosa. Debería ir hasta ahí, poner a Rosie en el carro y marcharse. Simplemente marcharse y acabar con esto de una vez por t-

El tono de llamada sonando le hace saltar. Casi deja caer el biberón de Rosie cuando se apresura a cogerlo, sin aliento hasta que ve el nombre en la pantalla. Se traga la decepción y lo descuelga. –Greg, hola.

-John ¡pensé que estarías despierto!

-¡Lo pensaste bien!

-Estoy en tu puerta con café-, dice Greg, su sonrisa obvia. –Abre.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Greg cuelga y John no puede evitar reír mientras va hasta la puerta y saluda al demasiado alegre DI detrás de ella. – ¡Buenos días!

-Parece que sí-, contesta John aceptando el café y dejándole entrar. – ¿Estabas en el barrio?

-No realmente-, dice Greg yendo a la cocina y acariciando lentamente el pelo de Rosie. –Pero tenía un día libre y pensé en venir a verte. Ha pasado un tiempo.

-Lo sé-, contesta John apenas conteniendo un suspiro. –Lo siento.

-No, está bien-, sonríe Greg, sus ojos pasando por su cara y John se ocupa con las tostadas y la mermelada. Oye a Greg quitarse el abrigo y sentarse. –Apenas veo a Sherlock también.

John reprime todas las preguntas invadiéndole la cabeza y se queda con la fácil. – ¿Los casos demasiado aburridos para él?

Greg se ríe. –Probablemente cierto, se está haciendo más difícil leerle… como si para empezar hubiera sido fácil. ¿Seguís hablando los dos?

-Sí-, dice John casi a la defensiva y se arrepiente inmediatamente.

-Quiero decir-, continúa Greg. – ¿Hablando de verdad?

John se toma su tiempo en sentarse, mirando hacia su teléfono sobre la mesa y contestando tan calmadamente como puede. – ¿Cuándo lo hemos hecho?

Greg asiente, tomando un sorbo de su café y observándole en silencio durante un momento largo.

Y odia esto, odia que se haya convertido en esto, apenas capaz de hablar sobre el maldito Sherlock Holmes sin sentirse hueco y al límite de romper a gritar o a llorar.

-Vale-, contesta cuidadosamente Greg. –Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez deberíais.

John no contesta, no estando seguro de las palabras que saldrían de su boca si lo hiciera y Greg parece entenderlo. Se vuelve hacia Rosie, preguntándole sobre su juguete y John le da las gracias en silencio. Sus ojos encuentras su teléfono otra vez, los dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa. Solo tiene que cogerlo, simplemente cogerlo.

-Te considero mi amigo, John.

John mira hacia arriba bruscamente, encontrando los ojos de Greg sobre él y leyendo la preocupación ahí.

-Odio que no consiguiera estar ahí después de que Sherlock…se fuera, y ahora no quiero cometer el mismo error.

John le mira mientras inhala profundamente, su propia respiración cortándose por la simple mención de **ese** tiempo.

-Vosotros dos-, continúa Greg casi retándole ahora a decir algo. –Sois buenos el uno para el otro. No importa lo que la gente diga sobre él o sobre ti, verdaderamente sois buenos el uno para el otro.

-¿Qu…?- empieza a decir John antes de ahogarse con las palabras. –Tú—

-Sé que probablemente no sea cosa mía decirlo, pero demonios, tal vez lo sea, así que, eso.

John quiere que se vaya. Ahora. Quiere que cierre la boca y salga de aquí. No dice nada, dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que está su teléfono ahora mismo.

-Es solo que…dios, es solo que realmente pienso que hay un punto donde todo es demasiado tarde-, Greg suspira y durante solo un segundo, John lo ve como lo que realmente es: **un amigo.** –Y odiaría que los dos pasarais ese punto sin tan siquiera notarlo.

John no dice ni una palabra cuando se levanta, se pone el abrigo y besa suavemente a Rosie. –Me mostraré la salida yo solo. Siento haberte dejado caer todo esto de esta manera. Había practicado algo un poco más…agradable, pero bueno.

Se miran el uno al otro en silencio y cuando Greg se marcha, John se encuentra a sí mismo deseando que no lo hubiera hecho. Incluso Rosie ha dejado de murmurar, mordiendo su juguete y observándole. Extrañamente, todo parece detenerse cuando su móvil suena con un nuevo correo, y cuando John finalmente, **finalmente**, encuentra el nombre de Sherlock y pulsa llamar, todo vuelve a ser un maldito desastre otra vez.


	16. 26 de enero de 2016

_\- Transcripción de llamada telefónica_ _ -_

**FECHA**: 01/26/16

**HORA**: 09:22 AM

**DURACIÓN**: 12 minutos 18 segundos.

**ID DE LLAMADA ENTRANTE:** (020) XXXX XX32

**ID DE LLAMADA RECIBIDA:** (020) XXXX XX67

XX67: (_en voz baja_) ¿John?

XX32: ¿Estás consumiendo otra vez? Te lo juro por dios, Sherlock, si has vuelto a met..

XX67: No estoy consumiendo, John.

XX32: (_suspirando_) ¿Entonces de qué cojones iba ese email?

XX67: Yo… (_Titubeando_) Estaba diciendo la verdad, John.

XX32: Así que esperas que crea que recibiste una carta, no espera, DOS cartas de otro Sherlock de otro universo. (_Risas_) Esto es una locura, Sherlock. Incluso tú tienes que verlo.

XX67: Recibí la primera carta hace seis días, John. ¿Qué crees que hice todo ese tiempo? (_Enfadándose_) Es ilógico, desafía todas las leyes de la naturaleza y aun así está pasando. Sherlo— Este otro yo sabe cosas, John, cosas que nunca le he contado a nadie. Cosas que nadie podría saber si leyeran mentes. ¡No he dormido en días tratando de encontrarle sentido a esto! (_silencio_—_12 segundos_)

XX32: No puedes ir en serio, Sherlock, simplemente no puedes…Dios.

XX67: Dije que no tenías que leer la carta, John. Iba en serio.

XX32: No puedo ignorar esto, Sherlock. Claramente tú tampoco lo hiciste.

XX67: Desde un punto de vista científico, esto es muy extraordinario, John.

XX32: (_suspirando_) No puedo creer que esté teniendo una conversación sobre universos paralelos contigo.

XX67: Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco.

XX32: Este otro Sher— tú ¿qué dice?

XX67: No solo está escribiendo desde otro universo, John, sino también desde el futuro. (Suspiro fuerte) Explicó que los científicos y astronautas encontraron una anomalía en el espacio y consiguieron ponerse en contacto con otras realidades. Aparentemente, la gente ahora puede hablar con sus otros yoes gracias a organizaciones. Entiendo que este otro yo, y tú, hicieron eso.

XX32: Eso es mucho que procesar. ¿Y por qué lo hicieron? Ponerse en contacto, quiero decir.

(_Silencio - 7 segundos_).

XX67: No sé, John. No sé.

XX32: ¿Y hay una carta para mí? ¿De otra versión de mí mismo?

XX67: Sí.

(_Silencio - 3 segundos_)

XX67: ¿Quieres leerla?

XX32: (_suspirando_) Eso creo, sí. Puedo pasarme a mediodía si te parece bien.

XX67: Ahí estaré.

(_Silencio - 9 segundos_)

XX32: ¿Estás seguro de esto?

XX67: No estoy seguro de nada cuando se trata de estas cartas, John.

XX32: Sí. Vale. ¿A mediodía entonces?

XX67: A mediodía.

XX32: No podré quedarme, Rosie tiene cita con el pediatra.

XX67: No pasa nada.

XX32: Te veré luego, entonces. Adiós.

XX67: Adiós, John.

**\- LLAMADA TERMINADA -**


	17. 26 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John Watson_ _ -_

**Escribiendo…**

_¿La has leído? _

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo suena, este otro John?_

** Escribiendo… **

_¿Lo explicó?_

**Escribiendo… **

_¿Te dijo que estamos casados?_

**Escribiendo… **

_¿Habló del otro yo?_

**Escribiendo… **

_¿Te dijo que se aman desde hace más de veintisiete años?_

**Escribiendo… **

_¿Te asusta? ¿Se te hace difícil pensar? ¿Respirar? _


	18. 26 de enero de 2016

\- Diario azul de Sherlock, segunda página -

Encontré una foto debajo del listón de madera. El otro yo dijo que probablemente era la prueba por la que he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Obviamente, tiene razón.

No he sido capaz de dejar de mirarla durante ¿horas? ¿Minutos? Ni siquiera estoy seguro ya. ¿Ha sido siempre la realidad así de flexible? Miro fijamente esta foto y no puedo evitar deducir todo lo que hay para ver.

Este Sherlock está enamorado.

Está escrito por toda su—mi—cara. Está en la forma en que le estoy mirando, a este otro John, tumbado en la cama, junto a mí, envuelto a mí alrededor. Estoy sonriendo, una sonrisa que no puedo recordar haber visto sobre mis labios nunca antes, y no necesito mi palacio mental para entender la razón por ella. ¿Es la sensación de los labios de John sobre mi cuello lo que llevó tal sonrisa a existir? ¿O es el simple hecho de compartir una cama con él, compartir un momento como este que la fotografía capturó en el tiempo?

¿Cómo soy yo el que está sacando la foto? ¿Me convenció John?

Lo haría, podría haberlo hecho. Este John es igual de feliz, está igual de…enamorado. Y no es lógico porque he visto a John enamorado, le he visto sonreír y bailar en el día de su boda, he visto a John Watson feliz antes y aun así—

No.

Obviamente soy un idiota por pensar que enviar esta foto lo haría más fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está la artista  a la que le tenemos que agradecer este brillante dibujo


	19. 27 de enero de 2016

\- Carta leída en mitad de la noche -

John,

Por muy loco que suene, soy yo de verdad, John Watson, escribiendo esta carta. Para ser honestos todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de este concepto y solo con escribir estas pocas palabras hace que me sienta como un completo idiota. ¿De todas formas qué se supone que tengo que decir ya que ni siquiera puedes contestar? De alguna manera, mi Sherlock está manejando esta situación de una forma mucho mejor que yo. Fue el que me llamó idiota cuando ofrecí ponernos en contacto con vosotros dos y ahora está constantemente escribiendo una nueva carta. Pero claro, él siempre ha sido así, apasionado en todo lo que hace y ¿no es por eso por lo que lo amamos?

En realidad, eso es exactamente por lo que quería escribir esta carta; porque lo amamos.

Mi Sherlock tiene un propósito completamente diferente al mío cuando escribe sus cartas, y tal vez sea lo mejor. Tú y tu Sherlock no necesitáis que os digan las mismas cosas…de todas formas no todavía.

Tú y yo puede que vivamos en dos universos completamente diferentes pero no hay una versión de mí mismo ahí fuera que pueda conocer a Sherlock y no amarle. Puedo decir sin un atisbo de duda que fui hecho para amar a este hombre, en cada mundo, en cada historia. Él es la única razón por la hoy estoy todavía vivo y la única razón por la que tú lo estás también. No intentes negarlo. Desde el momento en el que lo conocimos, este loco pero brillante hombre, se convirtió en nuestro mundo.

Lo acepté, hace (mucho) tiempo, y todavía es la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca.

Voy a seguir escribiendo estas cartas y cada vez, voy a revelar solo un poco de mi mundo. Espero que te ayude a aprender más sobre ti mismo.

Adjuntaré una foto a esta carta. Esto es con lo que me despierto cada mañana.

¿No crees que merece la pena luchar por ello?

John Watson-Holmes

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_15 de Febrero de 2045_


	20. 27 de enero de 2016

_ _

_Adjuntaré una foto a esta carta. Esto es con lo que me despierto cada mañana. ¿No crees que merece la pena luchar por ello?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está la artista  a la que tenemos que agradecerle este brillante dibujo.


	21. 27 de enero de 2016

\- Blog privado de John -

**← Post previo - “Seis jodidos días.”**

Título: ¿Se supone que esto es una broma?

Fecha: 02/27/2016 - 03:23 am.

¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo puede ser esta carta tan siquiera real?

¡¡Alguien se tiene que estar cachondeando!!

¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Este… ¡este John Watson que pretende que no puedo existir sin Sherlock Holmes, joder!

¡¿Quién se cree qué es?!

¡Al infierno con él y con su amor incondicional y su maldita foto!

¡No tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía para esto, por dios santo!

EDITAR - BORRAR


	22. 27 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Sherlock Holmes_ _ -_

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que estas cartas son reales?_

** Escribiendo…**

_¿Cien por cien seguro?_

**Escribiendo…**

_Lo que dijo este John, lo que insinuó…_

**Escribiendo…**

_No estoy seguro de si puedo—_

**Escribiendo…**

_Escribió “tu Sherlock”, pero yo no…nunca fuiste mío…_

**Escribiendo…**

_Había una foto, una puta foto de ti durmiendo y eres tan hermos— joder._

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Qué quiere de mí?_


	23. 27 de enero de 2016

\- Hilo de emails con Sherlock Holmes -

De: j.h.watson@email.co.uk - **10:23, 27 Ene.**

Para: s.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Asunto:

He leído la carta. En realidad una docena de veces. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Cada vez que tengo un segundo para mí mis pensamientos automáticamente se van a esa maldita carta.

Estoy empezando a aceptar la situación, o creo que lo estoy. Ahora no se siente tan extraño como las primeras veces, leyendo palabras de otra versión de mí mismo. Mi madre solía decirme que hay cosas en este mundo que no podemos explicar. Supongo que esta es una de ellas. ¿Quién sabe que ofrecerá el futuro? ¿Quién sabe lo que la humanidad será capaz de hacer? Yo seguro no.

¿Sabes lo que más odio de todo esto?

Como de jodidamente injusto es que estas versiones de nosotros mismos puedan ser felices. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué pueden estar casados y despertarse el uno junto al otro cada mañana? ¿Por qué pueden besarse, abrazarse y amarse el uno al otro sin restricciones cuando yo ni siquiera puedo mandarte un simple mensaje sin preguntarme si querrás volver a hablar conmigo?

Odio esto, Sherlock. Odio no poder dejar de mirar mi nombre junto al tuyo. Odio no poder dejar de coger esa foto tuya—no, de él, y preguntar qué se sentiría al besarte hasta despertar. Odio que esto sea lo más cerca que podré estar de lo que he soñado durante años. Odio que ahora esté esperando a la próxima carta, a la próxima foto.

Este otro yo, conoce el sabor exacto de tus labios. Tiene que conocer el sabor exacto de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Dios sabe que yo habría aprendido cada curva, cada ángulo agudo de memoria si pudiera tenerte en mi cama. Dios. Pensé que podía continuar después de esto, que la distancia ayudaría, ¡pero por supuesto algo como esto tenía que pasar!

¿Quieres saber qué lo hace incluso peor? Lo llamó **mi Sherlock**.

[Guardado como borrador]


	24. 27 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John Watson -_

**Escribiendo…**

_¿John?_

**Escribiendo…**

_Me preguntaba si habías tenido tiempo de lee—_

**Escribiendo…**

_Solo quería saber si nosotros—_

**Enviado / 09:34**

¿Has leído la carta?

**John**

(...)

**Recibido / 09:37**

Lo hice.

**Escribiendo…**

_¿Qué dij—_

**Enviado / 09:38**

¿Le crees?

**Recibido / 09:38**

Tengo que hacerlo ¿no?

**Enviado / 09:39**

Por supuesto que no. Podemos olvidarnos de esto si es lo que quieres.

**Recibido / 09:40**

¿Qué hay sobre lo que tú quieres, entonces?

**Escribiendo…**

_Hay muchas cosas que quiero, John.._

**Enviado / 09:41**

No importa.

**Recibido / 09:41**

Por supuesto que sí importa, joder.

**Recibido / 09:42**

Lo siento.

**Enviado / 09:42**

Estás enfadado.

**Recibido / 09:43**

No, no lo estoy. Eso solo que…es demasiado ¿vale?

**Enviado / 09:43**

Sé que lo es.

**Enviado / 09:46**

¿Todavía estás ahí?

**Recibido / 09:47**

Sí, Sherlock. Estoy aquí.

**Enviado / 09:48**

¿Estamos…? Quiero decir, ¿está bien?

**Recibido / 09:48**

Lo estará.

**Escribiendo…**

_Por favor dime que no he empeorado las cosas._

**Recibido / 09:49**

Dime si hay otras cartas.

**Enviado / 09:49**

Lo haré, por supuesto.

**Recibido / 09:50**

Gracias.

**John**

(...)

**Recibido / 09:51**

Tengo que irme, hablamos después.

**Enviado / 09:51**

Vale. Adiós.

**Escribiendo…**

_Dile a Rosie que la echo de menos. _

**Escribiendo…**

_Te echo de menos._


	25. 27 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de emails con Sherlock Holmes –_

De: j.h.watson@email.co.uk - **22:17, 27 Ene.**

Para: s.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Asunto: Cartas.

Sherlock,

He estado pensando todo el día en lo que escribiría en este email. En realidad, desde que leí la carta. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes ignorar y esta es definitivamente una de ellas.

Iba en serio lo que dije antes, esto es un montón que procesar, y verdaderamente estoy empezando a creer que de alguna manera en algún punto tendrá sentido pero hasta entonces, no puedo no hablar de ello. Contigo.

¿Con quién más voy a hablar de esto si no? Esto es una locura, más que una locura, y aun así hay demasiadas pruebas que simplemente no puedo ignorar. Así que voy a creer a este otro John y todo lo que está diciendo y continuaré leyendo las cartas que seguramente mandará mientras intento no pensar demasiado en nada de ello.

¿No crees que es gracioso, ellos escribiéndonos a nosotros? Incluso a través de universos, se nos da mejor escribir palabras que hablarlas en alto. Todo es tan…divertido.

Se suponía que este email iba a ser sobre la decisión que tomé mientras leía la carta mil veces, así que voy a dejar de andarme por las ramas e ir al grano: no me importa qué quieren estas otras dos versiones de nosotros mismos, voy a contarte lo que hay en esas cartas.

Con mis propias cartas.

Quiero que contestes. Quiero decir, me gustaría que contestaras. Con tus propias cartas. Al menos por ahora.

O puedes simplemente olvidar todo esto.

John.


	26. 28 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John Watson -_

**Recibido / 13:29**

Siento no poder haberme quedado a comer.

**Enviado / 13:30**

Lo entiendo, la próxima vez.

**Recibido / 13:30**

De verdad que ojalá pudiera haberme quedado.

**Recibido / 13:31**

Ese fue un buen caso

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos uno.

**Enviado / 13:31**

Realmente fue uno bueno, sí.

**Recibido / 13:32**

Venga, simplemente admite que lo disfrutaste.

**Enviado / 13:32**

No haré tal cosa.

**Recibido / 13:32**

No eres divertido.

**Recibido / 13:33**

¿Estás enfurruñado ahora?

**Enviado / 13:34**

No lo estoy.

**Recibido / 13:35**

Bien, porque puse algo

En el bolsillo de tu abrigo antes y

Deberías estar de buen humor antes de

Leerlo.

**Recibido / 13:35**

¿Sherlock?

**Enviado / 13:36**

No pensé que en realidad

Escribieras una de estas.

**Recibido / 13:36**

Dije que lo haría ¿no?

**Enviado / 13:36**

Lo hiciste.

**Recibido / 13:37**

Solo léela y luego haz

Lo que quieras con ello.

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_¿Leerla una y otra vez? _

**Enviado / 13:38**

Sé que no contesté a tu email

Pero pensé que era bastante obvio que contestaría

A cualquier carta que me escribas.

**Recibido / 13:38**

No así de obvio, no.

**Recibido / 13:39**

Pero me alegra que lo hagas.

**Recibido / 13:39**

Me lo pasé muy bien esta mañana.

**Enviado / 13:40**

Yo también, John.

**Recibido / 13:40**

Bien. Hazme saber cuándo hay un nuevo caso

¿Ok?

**Enviado / 13:41**

Lo haré.

**Recibido / 13:41**

Tengo que irme. Te veré pronto.

¿Vale?

**Enviado / 13:42**

Pronto.

** _Escribiendo…._ **

_Te amo._


	27. 28 de enero de 2016

_\- Carta de John, encontrada en el bolsillo del abrigo de Sherlock -_

Sherlock,

Debería decir ahora que la última vez que te escribí una carta acabo siendo un gran error. No quise decir ninguna de las palabras que escribí e incluso si ya tuvimos la oportunidad de discutirlo, todavía necesita decirse. Esta no será exactamente una carta como tal, ni en longitud ni en intenciones, si no más una introducción de todas las cosas sobre las que deseo que hablemos, si estás de acuerdo.

Como te dije antes, no voy a mantener en secreto ninguna de las cosas que este otro John escribió. En realidad creo que quiere que te las cuente, o por lo menos, sé que a mí no me habría importado. Así que empecemos por lo obvio, el único hecho que es más increíble que todo este asunto del otro universo: este otro John está casado contigo.

Firmó como John Watson-Holmes. Estoy seguro de que el Sherlock que te está escribiendo a ti también firmó con nuestros dos apellidos. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. Eso es algo ¿no? Quiero decir, estas dos otras versiones de nosotros mismos, escribiéndonos por alguna extraña razón, están casados. Casados.

Y este John está haciendo que se sienta tan…sencillo. Escribe sobre cómo de natural fue estar simplemente contigo, quiero decir con este otro ti. Lo llama mi Sherlock ¿sabes? Este otro tú pertenecía a ese John. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Pertenecer a otra persona de esta manera? ¿Es algo que tan siquiera hayas considerado?

Adjuntó una foto con la carta y nunca te he visto tan relajado, Sherlock. En esta foto, estás dormido en una cama que es nuestra, suya, y pareces tan confiado y vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Este Sherlock simplemente pertenece ahí.

Al final ¿es realmente tan increíble?

John.


	28. 28 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Sherlock Holmes -_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_¿La has leído?_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_No puedo acordarme de lo que escribí…_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_No, en realidad puedo. De cada palabra._

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_¿La has leído?_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_¿Estuvo bien? Puedo retirarlo_

_Si no lo está, puedo_

_Simplemente olvidarme de—_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_¿La has leído?_


	29. 28 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John Watson -_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_John, yo—_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_Tu carta, preguntas si_

_Es tan incre—_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_He terminado tu carta._

_Quiero vert—_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_Por supuesto que lo he imaginado_

_Todavía lo hago_

_Todo el tiempo_

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_Siempre te he pertenecido_

_A ti John. No es necesario_

_Estar casado para eso._

** _Escribiendo…_ **

_Necesito verte. _


	30. Interludio Dos: Sherlock

_29 de enero de 2016_

Cuando Sherlock finalmente consigue dejar la carta de John, la noche ha caído. Echa un vistazo rápido hacia la ventana, tratando de deducir la hora exacta y se recompensa a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando mira el reloj. Se obliga a sí mismo a no leer las palabras de John por milésima vez, habiéndoselas aprendido de memoria a estas alturas, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer con estar simplemente leyendo ahí sentado. 

Sabe exactamente lo que quiere hacer pero no está seguro de lo que debería hacer. Hubo un tiempo en el que no habría dudado ni un segundo, saliendo a toda prisa de aquí y haciendo las cosas. Pero ahora, con recuerdos de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que pudo haber sido evitado, Sherlock ha aprendido a pensar primero y actuar después. Y en este mismo momento, actuar es probablemente la peor opción.

En su lugar camina hasta su habitación, cogiendo el bolígrafo y el diario y escribiendo rápidamente.

_ 03:09 _

_No puedo dejarme tener esperanza._

_No después de todo este tiempo. Hemos pasado por demasiado, perdido demasiadas oportunidades (si llegaron a ser oportunidades). No es sorprendente que sean cartas de otras versiones de nosotros mismo lo que vayan a cambiar nada._

_Sí, están casados y felices y viviendo una vida sobre la que he dejado de fantasear hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso es todo. Ellos la están viviendo, no nosotros. Y no importa lo que John escribió, no importa lo que insinuó. Tiene a Rosie, tuvo a Mary, experimentó ya esa vida de casado y ahora ha terminado._

_Ahora ha terminado._

-Terminado-, Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo susurrando en la habitación en silencio. Cierra los ojos, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama y soltando el aire fuertemente. ¿Cuál es el plan de este otro Sherlock y John? Hace que sea incluso más difícil pensar sobre todo lo que pudo haber sido. Porque, claramente, no hay necesidad de tal cosa. Sherlock es demasiado consciente de que hubo un tiempo donde tal vez, **tal vez**, pudiera haber hecho algo y John pudiera haber dicho **sí**. Pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Terminado.

¿Verdad? 

Abandona el diario sobre su cama otra vez, suspirando antes de volver a la cocina y coger el sobre de la mesa. No se había atrevido a leer lo que había escrito justo después de leer la carta de John. De hecho sabe que en el momento en que lo leyera de nuevo, rompería la carta en pedazos y su algo ha aprendido del blog de John es que el primer borrador está lleno de sentimientos que deberías guardarte para ti mismo, pero tal vez eso es justo lo que necesiten ahora mismo.

Mete el sobre en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sale del piso. John estará todavía dormido, eso es muy cierto, y Sherlock no está seguro de si puede esperar hasta el próximo caso para deslizar discretamente la carta en la bolsa de John o en su bolsillo. Si no puede llevar a cabo su necesidad de **ver** a John ahora mismo, por lo menos puede hacer esto.

-Richmond Road-, le dice al taxista, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana.

Solo llevará unos pocos minutos hasta llegar ahí, justo el tiempo que necesita para reconsiderar todo una última vez. Universos alternativos. Otras versiones de sí mismo. Cartas y fotografías. Todo ello, sinsentido.

_Al final ¿es realmente tan increíble?_

-Hemos llegado.

Sherlock sale, la calle mortalmente silenciosa a esta hora. Al final, solo le lleva siete minutos caminar hasta la puerta de John y apenas unos pocos segundos para dejar el sobre en el buzón de John.

Decide caminar de vuelta a casa justo cuando la puerta principal se abre. – ¿Sherlock?

Recordando como respirar, Sherlock inhala fuertemente. –Estaba…-, se miran fijamente el uno al otro, las palabras muriendo en la garganta de Sherlock. –Yo…

-Entra-, dice John, moviéndose hacia un lado y Sherlock solo tiene tiempo de notar su mano definida sobre el pomo de la puerta antes de entrar dentro. Se para en el salón, los ojos pasando por toda la habitación, fijándose en todo que ha cambiado desde su última visita, aquí prueba que la vida de John continuó. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-, consigue contestar Sherlock, aclarándose la garganta. –Solo estaba…en el barrio.

John no comenta la mentira, y Sherlock le da las gracias en silencio.

-Solo estaba haciendo algo de té-, dice en su lugar. – ¿Quieres?

-¿A las tres de la mañana?- Sherlock no puede evitar preguntar, mordiéndose el labio justo después, pero John le sonríe.

-No podía dormir-, dice, la voz casi demasiado baja y Sherlock casi, **casi**, le pregunta que es lo que le está manteniendo despierto. No está seguro de que esté preparado para la respuesta. –Entonces, ¿té?

Sherlock asiente y ambos van hasta la cocina sin mediar palabra. Sherlock se sienta, con el abrigo todavía puesto, y se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose si debería quitárselo. John tiene puesto su bata verde, pareciendo extrañamente despierto para la hora que es, y una vez más, Sherlock se traga cada pregunta amenazando con salir de sus labios.

-¿Llegó otra carta?- pregunta John, sentándose y dándole la taza.

-No-, contesta Sherlock.

-¿Caso nuevo?

Sherlock sacude la cabeza.

-Oh-, respira John, mirando hacia su té. –Simplemente estabas…en el barrio.

Sherlock no contesta, el silencio llenando la habitación. Sherlock no puede evitar notar las marcas bajo los ojos de John, más profundas que la última vez que se vieron. _Parece que no está durmiendo para nada._

-Sherlock, yo…-, John se para, soltando el aire profundamente.

-Debería irme-, dice Sherlock sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de los dos podrá decir nada importante. No a esta hora, no tan pronto después del primer intento de John de “arreglar” las cosas. –Está este experimento esperando en casa.

-Claro, sí, vale-, dice John mirando hacia él.

-Gracias por el té-, sonría Sherlock, o al menos lo intenta, levantándose.

John asiente, siguiéndole hasta la puerta sin hablar. Se quedan en la entrada durante un momento largo, Sherlock finalmente diciendo con un resoplido. –Tu buzón-. John frunce el ceño. –Metí mi carta ahí.

-Oh-, respira John, los ojos abriéndose como platos.

Sherlock baja la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Siente la mirada de John sobre él durante todo el camino hasta la esquina más cercana.


	31. 29 de enero de 2016

_\- Carta leída después de que Sherlock se fuera -_

John,

En tu carta me preguntaste si todo era tan increíble. La verdad es que, no lo sé ya. Parece que todo lo que creía saber últimamente se ha estado desmoronando a mí alrededor, y por extraño que parezca, otra versión de mí mismo es el responsable de todo. Y sí, debería haberte contado lo de la parte de casados, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo me retenía. No puedo decir exactamente qué es en esta carta, no estoy seguro de que pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerlo de todas formas.

Pero, como siempre, tienes razón. Siempre se nos ha dado mejor poner pensamientos en palabras que hablarlos en alto. Casi creo que esas otras versiones de nosotros mismos nos escribieron para empujarnos a hacer lo mismo. Si sus razones todavía no están del todo claras, estoy empezando a pensar que ese era su propósito desde el principio, que habláramos.

Así que voy a seguir tu ejemplo y no trataré de ocultar el contenido de cada carta que he recibido. Expliqué en mi primer email que este otro Sherlock presentó pruebas que ni siquiera yo pude negar. Esas son sobre las que deseo hablarte en esta carta. La cosa es que, en la primera carta que recibí, este otro Sherlock me dijo que nuestra vida empezó a ir de forma diferente el día después de nuestro primer encuentro, tú y yo. De hecho, dijo que hay cuatro diferentes versiones de nosotros mismos ahí fuera, y pensar que en cada una de ellas nos conocimos de la misma forma lo hace un poco más difícil de creer.

¿Puedes recordar todavía ese día? ¿O el que siguió? Han pasado seis años y todavía puedo recordar cada minuto con extraña exactitud. Algunos días, me pregunto si alguna vez lo olvidaré. No estoy segura de que pueda. Atesoro estos recuerdos John. Marcaron el principio de nuestra amistad, de la vida que compartimos, aunque solo durante un tiempo. A menudo me encuentro a mí mismo rememorando esos primeros días, cuando tú todavía no te habías mudado, cuando elegiste salvarme la vida sin apenas saber nada de mí. Nunca hablamos de esto, no como tendríamos que haberlo hecho.

Este otro Sherlock…

Lo sabe, John. Los pensamientos que estuvieron manteniendo mi mente despierta la primera noche que dormiste en la habitación de arriba. Sabe exactamente lo que estaba pensando porque él también había estado ahí, mirando fijamente al techo y pasando por docenas de escenarios dentro de su cabeza. Pero parece que se atrevió a hacer lo que yo no pude y cambió todo.

Debería parar ahora, habiendo dicho ya demasiado.

Y por favor, créeme cuando digo que sé exactamente lo que quieres decir cuando hablas de pertenecer a otra persona.

Sherlock.

PS: Yo también he recibido una fotografía, si quieres verla.


	32. 29 de enero de 2016

_\- Transcripción de llamada telefónica -_

**FECHA**: 01/29/16

**HORA**: 04:07 AM

**DURACIÓN**: 08:23

**ID DE LLAMADA ENTRANTE:** (020) XXXX XX32

**ID DE LLAMADA RECIBIDA:** (020) XXXX XX67

XX67: (_sorprendido_) ¿John?

XX32: ¿Sabías el día que era cuando viniste a darme esa carta?

XX67: _(titubeando)_ Sí.

XX32: Casi dije algo. Debería haberlo hecho.

XX67: No pasa nada, John.

XX32: No, si pasa. Debería ser mejor en esto. Tengo que serlo.

_(Ninguno ellos habla durante un momento largo. Sherlock ha parado de caminar, sus ojos cerrados. La respiración de John es pesada al otro lado de la línea.)_

XX32: _(en voz baja) _ ¿Nunca deseas poder volver a ese día?

XX67: John, yo—

XX32: Sé que es estúpido, que no puede hacerse así que ¿por qué pensar en ello siquiera? Pero demonios, ¿lo haces?

XX67: Yo… Sí.

XX32: ¿Harías…harías las cosas de diferente manera?

XX67: _(espirando fuertemente) _Creo que lo haría, sí.

XX32: ¿De qué forma?

_(Silencio)_

XX32: No importa, no tienes q—

XX67: Hay cosas que no habría dicho, preguntas que habría contestado de manera diferente.

XX32: ¿Sí?

XX67: Sí.

XX32: Tienes razón. En tu carta. Deberíamos haber hablado sobre ello hace años.

XX67: Pero no lo hicimos.

XX32: ¿Es demasiado tarde ahora?

(_Silencio. Sherlock sonríe._)

XX67: Tal vez no.

XX32: ¿Podemos… (_John se aclara la garganta_) Podemos vernos en algún sitio más tarde hoy? ¿Tal vez cenar?

XX67: ¿Angelo’s?

XX32: _(riéndose suavemente)_ Sí, eso será perfecto.

_(Silencio)_

XX32: ¿A las siete bien?

XX67: Sí.

XX32: Te veré entonces.

XX67: Intenta dormir algo, John.

XX32: Lo haré.

**\- LLAMADA TERMINADA -**


	33. 29 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John -_

**Enviado / 09:09**

¿John?

* * *

**Recibido / 10:16**

Perdón, aproveché

La siesta de Rosie para dormir también

¿Todo bien?

**Enviado / 10:17**

Sí. Hemos recibido

Dos cartas nuevas.

**Enviado / 10:17**

Y una nota.

**Recibido / 10:18**

¿Una nota?

**Enviado / 10:18**

Sí. Dirigida a los dos.

**Recibido / 10:18**

¿Qué dice?

**Enviado / 10:19**

Feliz Aniversario.

**Enviado / 10:19**

¿John?

**Recibido / 10:19**

Entiendo que lo están celebrando.

**Enviado / 10:20**

Aparentemente, sí.

**Recibido / 10:21**

¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo nosotros

¿También? ¿Después?

**Escribiendo...**

_¿De verdad tiene que ser después?_

**Enviado / 10:22**

Sí. Lo estamos.

**Recibido / 10:22**

Bien.

**Recibido / 10:23**

Hasta luego, entonces.

**Enviado / 10:23**

Hasta luego.

* * *

**Recibido / 14:54**

La señora Hudson va

A cuidar a Rosie esta noche.

Así que supongo que iremos juntos

A Angelo’s?

**Enviado / 14:54**

De acuerdo. Tiene que estar encantada.

**Recibido / 14:55**

Así sonaba, sí.

**Recibido / 14:56**

¿Has leído tu carta?

**Enviado / 14:56**

Todavía no.

**Recibido / 14:57**

¿Por qué no?

**Enviado / 14:57**

No estoy seguro…

**Recibido / 14:58**

Sabes que puedes leer

La mía ¿verdad?

**Enviado / 14:58**

Lo sé. Pero prefiero que me tú me digas

Después lo que hay en ella.

**Enviado / 14:59**

En tu propia carta.

**Recibido / 14:59**

Sí, vale, eso…está bien.

* * *

**Recibido / 18:29**

De camino.


	34. 29 de enero de 2016

_\- Conversaciones escuchadas -_

-... por querer quedar.

-No tenía nada planeado.

-Oh, sí, cierto.

-No, no es eso—Incluso si hubiera tenido algo planeado habría…

-¿Venido?

-Sí.

-Bien.

* * *

-¿Qué tal está Rosie?

-Bien, bien. Ahora está gateando todo el tiempo.

-Está explorando, John.

-Cierto, el gran descubrimiento del salón.

-Todos los descubrimientos son geniales.

-Por supuesto que lo son.

* * *

-…y eso fue cuando el asesino eligió abandonar el arma, a plena vista, mientras estábamos todavía en la escena del crimen. Lestrade y yo pasamos a su lado una docena de veces antes de que me diera cuenta, y para entonces había tenido mucho tiempo para huir.

-Espera ¿no te diste cuenta enseguida?

-Ambos sabemos que esconder algo a plena vista es bastante inteligente, John.

-Cierto, sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una estatuilla de una jirafa…

-¡Adelante, ríete!

* * *

-¿Lo has notado?

-¿El qué?

-Angelo no ha colocado una vela en la mesa esta vez.

-Oh, cierto.

-¿Te importa que se lo pida?

-Sí, eso es— Quiero decir, no, no, no me…importa.

* * *

-He traído tu carta.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Todavía no has leído la tuya?

-No. Estaba pensando en hacerlo esta noche, más tarde.

-Me llevó horas leer la primera que me diste. Simplemente se sentía tan irreal.

-¿Pero ya no?

-No realmente. Debería serlo, pero—

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

* * *

-Me alegro de que hiciéramos esto.

-Yo también, John.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, esta no es una fecha que quiero olvidar. Después de todo tienen razón, esto es un aniversario.

-¿Significa que haremos esto también el año que viene?

-Sí. Si eso es— Sí.


	35. 29 de enero de 2016

** _-_ ** _ Carta leída en el viaje de vuelta a casa en el taxi -_

John,

A estas alturas espero que hayas tenido tiempo de tratar con la situación e incluso me atrevo a esperar que consiguieras hablar de ello con Sherlock. Si es algo como mi Sherlock entonces probablemente está muriéndose por entender lo que está pasando, y como siempre, nos necesita para hacerlo. Sé que nunca se nos han dado “bien” las palabras cuando se trata de situaciones como esta, pero créeme cuando digo que no hay ninguna opción aquí más que esa: las palabras.

Conociéndome a mí mismo, estoy pensando que has empezado tus propias cartas con tu propio Sherlock. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo hice eso también, pero volveremos a eso más tarde. Ahora mismo, me gustaría hablarte sobre la única cosa que lo podría haber estropeado todo para mí, y es probablemente la razón por la que todo es un desastre en tu universo. No intentes negarlo (como expliqué en mi primera carta): al no estar con Sherlock Holmes ahora mismo, ambos lo estropeasteis. Pero no te preocupes, siempre tuvimos la costumbre de hacerlo. Y juntos, vamos a solucionarlo todo y para eso, voy a necesitar que confíes en mí.

Lo que voy a pedir no es fácil, y probablemente te llevará algún tiempo, pero te prometo que es la mejor solución que tienes. Aquí está, John: necesitas contárselo. Todo. Cada secreto que te has guardado para ti, todas las cosas que nadie más conoce, cuéntaselo.

Vosotros dos no podéis avanzar más si no aprendéis a confiar el uno en el otro. Créeme.

Hice exactamente lo mismo, hace ahora más de veinte años. Mi situación no es nada como la tuya, caí en los brazos de Sherlock Holmes el mismo día después de conocernos. Pero no cambió el hecho de que nos llevó meses confiar verdaderamente, y quiero decir verdaderamente, el uno en el otro. Sí, justo como tú, maté a un hombre para salvarle incluso antes de acceder a compartir un piso, pero esa conexión inmediata no lo hizo mejor. Llevó trabajo, un montón de trabajo, y solo conseguimos sobrevivir como pareja porque hablamos.

Realmente no hay otra opción. Revelé todos mis más profundos pensamientos a Sherlock, le dije todas las cosas que nunca me había atrevido a contarle a nadie, y confié en él con todo ello. Y el también confió en mí, y por eso, estoy muy agradecido.

Así que sí, lo sé, no será fácil. Y sí, hay cosas que te gustaría guardarte; también las viví todas. Pero confía en mí, solo se sentirá bien el soltarlas todas. Sherlock lo entenderá, de la forma que entiende tales cosas. No importa si estás seguro de que ya las ha deducido todas, cuéntaselo. Ambos sabemos que incluso el gran Sherlock Holmes puede perderse hasta el más obvio de los hechos cuando se le presenta, especialmente cuando te concierne a ti, John Watson.

Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, pero por favor, tómatelo.

_John Watson-Holmes_

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_20 de febrero de 2045_


	36. 29 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Sherlock -_

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_He acabado la carta_

_Lo que este John me está diciendo_

_Que haga, no creo que…_

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_No sé cómo— _

**Enviado / 22:09**

De verdad que me lo pasé bien esta noche

Gracias

Por acceder a ir.

**Enviado / 22:09**

Creo que Angelo casi explotó de alegría

Cuando entramos.

**Enviado / 22:10**

Extrañamente, casi se sintió como hizo

Años atrás.

**Enviado / 22:11**

¿Sherlock?

**Recibido / 22:13**

Perdón. Estaba leyendo.

Yo también disfruté de esta noche

Muchísimo, John.

**Recibido / 22:13**

Angelo me había estado preguntando

Cuando nos pasaríamos

Desde hace meses.

**Enviado / 22:14**

¡Apuesto que sí! ¿Leyendo tu carta entonces?

**Recibido / 22:14**

Sí. ¿Tú?

**Enviado / 22:15**

En el taxi, sí.

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_No creo que esté preparado_

_Para una carta así y_

_Me da miedo, Sherlock…_

**Recibido / 22:16**

¿Me lo contarás en tu propia carta?

**Recibido / 22:16**

Si deseas continuar.

Por supuesto.

**Enviado / 22:18**

Lo intentaré…Sí,

Te lo contaré.

**Recibido / 22:18**

Gracias.

**Recibido / 22:19**

En mi carta, Sherlock,

Explicó el tercer universo

En el que existimos.

Creo que será mejor para ti leer

Sus propias palabras en lugar de

Explicarlo con las mías

Otra vez.

**Enviado / 22:20**

Sí, probablemente tengas razón

¿Podría pasarme mañana a por la carta?

Si te parece bien.

**Recibido / 22:20**

Mañana, sí. También

Te enseñaré el caso del que te hablé.

**Enviado / 22:21**

Perfecto. Entonces te veré mañana

Buenas noches, Sherlock.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Buenas noches, John.


	37. 29 de enero de 2016

\- Carta leída sentado en su sillón -

Sherlock,

Me atrevo a desear que estés bien y que tú y John consiguierais encontrar vuestras propias maneras de comunicaros. Esas cartas nunca fueron para que permanecieran en secreto y discutir los contenidos entre los dos es a estas alturas, realmente inevitable. Sé con seguridad que vas a desear discutir lo que estoy a punto de escribir con John, y una vez más, te animo a hacerlo.

Te prometí que te hablaría acerca de cada universo en el que existimos, y así lo haré. Para el propósito de estas cartas, digamos que mi universo es el primero (del cual hablaré al final), y el tuyo el segundo. Eso nos deja con dos más, y en esta carta, voy a hablar sobre el tercer universo. Intentaré escribir todo lo que desearía conocer si fuera tú en tu lugar, y pido disculpas con antelación si al final de esta carta, sientes como si hubiera olvidado algo importante.

A ello ahora, el tercer universo, o como le gusta llamarlo a John, el universo de la Piscina. Probablemente ya hayas hecho la conexión, así que sí, en este universo, el incidente de la piscina es uno decisivo. Pero desde el principio:

Parece que en cada universo, John y yo nos conocemos de la misma manera. El universo de la Piscina no es diferente, conocemos a John en el laboratorio de Bart y al mismo día siguiente, mata a un hombre por nosotros y se muda a la habitación de arriba. El día después de eso es diferente en mi universo, pero en el tuyo y en el de la Piscina, los próximos meses son iguales (excepto por algunos detalles que aquí son verdaderamente irrelevantes). Lo cual nos trae a abril de 2010 y, como tú seguramente recuerdas, a Moriarty. No me molestaré en entrar en detalles aquí, este día me ha marcado de forma muy diferente a como te marcó ti, pero aun así no hay necesidad de revivir esos momentos otra vez.

En el universo de la Piscina, el secuestro de John cambió todo. Se fueron a casa esa noche y se besaron en cuanto estuvieron seguros dentro del piso. Por lo que se me ha permitido ver, la desesperación los juntó en la mejor forma que pudo.

Puedo honestamente decir que no dejé salir de la cama a John durante un día entero después del incidente, demasiado asustado de que pudiera desaparecer otra vez. No creo que le importara, de hecho para nada.

¿Puedes honestamente cerrar los ojos y no recordar sentir esta urgencia de tener a John cerca, en tus mismísimos brazos, para que pudieras estar seguro de que no desaparecería otra vez?

Este tercer Sherlock se rindió, y desde este día en adelante, su realidad dio un giro único. Porque esa es la otra cuestión, Sherlock: si cada una de nuestras historias empiezan igual, una vez que damos ese (majestuoso-aterrador-lógico) paso, seguimos de diferentes maneras. Los eventos graves todavía le pasan a cada una de nuestras versiones, pero la forma en la que los manejamos depende enteramente de cada universo.

Aquí está lo que puedo contarte del universo de la Piscina:

  * Dejan de usar la habitación de arriba después del
  * Pasan veintidós días antes de que hablen apropiadamente
  * Sherlock todavía salta
  * John espera por él
  * Se casan dos meses después de que vuelva
  * John se va (y no vuelve durante unos pocos días) cuatro veces
  * Se jubilan y se van al sur de Francia (elección de John)
  * Los científicos no descubren huecos en el espacio, no les enviamos cartas, son felices tal y como están

Prefiero detenerme ya, sus asuntos privados tienen que permanecer así a pesar de nuestra conexión cercana. Explicaré el cuarto universo en mi próxima carta.

Hasta entonces, 

_Sherlock Watson-Holmes_

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_20 de febrero de 2045_


	38. 30 de enero de 2016

_\- Diario azul de Sherlock, quinta página -_

01:34

Tiene sentido.

Por muy raro que suene, tiene sentido. Por supuesto que se habrían necesitado el uno al otro después del incidente de la piscina. Incluso yo, entonces, apenas pude contenerme para acercar a John y nunca soltarle. Al final habría sido tan sencillo. Si este Sherlock consiguió hacerlo, ¿por qué no podría haber hecho yo lo mismo? ¿Habría ido John a mis brazos y se habría quedado ahí?

Toda lógica conduce a un **sí**.

En cada universo, todo es igual hasta…hasta ese momento. Así que cada Sherlock, cada John sintieron lo mismo, y así…y así pudo haber pasado. Pude haber besado a John después de que volviéramos casa. Pudo haberme besado.

O incluso antes. Justo desde el principio. Incluso si **él** nunca dijera nada, sé lo que yo podría haber hecho justo el día después de que John se mudara. Sé ahora que estuve muy cerca de hacerlo demasiadas veces.

Tiempo malgastado.


	39. 30 de enero de 2016

_\- Transcripción de llamada telefónica -_

**FECHA**: 01/30/16

**HORA**: 04:56 PM

**DURACIÓN**: 10:34

**ID DE LLAMADA ENTRANTE:** (020) XXXX XX32

**ID DE LLAMADA RECIBIDA:** (020) XXXX XX67

XX67: (_sorprendido)_ John, ¿te has olvidado algo?

XX32: No, no. Es solo que… (_Se aclara la garganta) _Acabo de terminar la carta de Sherlock.

XX67: Oh. Ya veo. ¿Entonces qué piensas?

XX32: Es, bueno, es, un montón para procesar, desde luego.

XX67: Cada carta lo es.

XX32: (_riendo)_ Sí, cierto. Pero esta… (_Titubea_) Esta se siente casi demasiado cercana.

XX67: (_titubea_) ¿Cercana?

XX32: Ya sabes…leer acerca del incidente, Moriarty y todo el…resto. Quiero decir, leer que estamos casados en un universo es un shock pero en un seg—

XX67: ¿Un shock?

XX32: Sí, quiero decir no en un ma—(suspira) eso solo…

XX67: Un montón para procesar.

XX32: No me digas que para ti todo está bien.

XX67: ¿Por qué no debería estar bien?

XX32: No, eso no es lo que— Dios, esto no es por lo que te llamé.

XX67: ¿Por qué llamaste entonces?

XX32: Sherlock, yo— (_otro suspiro_) Sí. Es mucho que procesar, y sí, fue un shock leer todo. Pero eso no significa que sea una cosa mala.

(_Silencio_)

XX32: ¿Ahora estás enfurruñado?

XX67: No soy un crío, John.

XX32: Desde luego solías actuar como uno antes. Escucha, Sherlock, de verdad que no llamé para que peleáramos por esto.

XX67: Lo siento.

XX32: No, no pasa nada. Tal vez llamarte justo después de leer la carta no fue una buena idea. Yo…tendré otra carta para ti pronto, con suerte mañana.

(_Silencio_)

XX32: Me lo pasé bien hoy, y me alegro de que consiguiera ayudarte a resolver el caso.

XX67: No creo que llegue a entender nunca como consigues hacerlo cada vez.

XX32: Y voy a tomarme eso como un cumplido.

(_Los dos se ríen suavemente)_

XX67: Te veré mañana entonces, ¿para la carta?

XX32: Yo... Sí, mañana.

**\- LLAMADA TERMINADA -**


	40. 30 de enero de 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO  
Maltrato- no leer el número 1  
Pensamientos suicidas- no leer el número 4  
Heridas de guerra y sangre- no leer el número 6

_\- Carta leída después de que John y Rosie se marcharan -_

Sherlock,

Esta es de lejos la cosa más difícil que he hecho nunca, y me uní al maldito ejercito así que no me voy a enrollar mucho. Estoy siguiendo el consejo del otro yo, y aunque incluso hay una buena probabilidad de que ya hayas deducido lo que estoy a punto de decir, tienes que saber que estas son las cosas que me he guardado para mí solo todo este tiempo. Secretos que nunca he compartido, lo que te estoy a punto de contar ahora:

1) Les fallé a mi madre y a mi hermana. No importa lo que Harry dijera, no importa lo que mi madre acostumbrara a decir, no las protegí de la forma en la que debería haberlo hecho. Mi padre les hizo daño en formas que nunca se atrevió a usar conmigo, y yo lo permití. Estaba demasiado asustado para hacer nada, demasiado asustado de que atacara si decía algo, si hacía algo. Demasiado asustado de que las golpeara más fuerte solo para castigarme. Así que nunca lo intenté, nunca alcé mi voz, y simplemente cerré los ojos y cubrí mis oídos cuando los gritos de mi madre eran demasiado fuertes. Fui un cobarde y no importa que solo fuera un niño, oímos historias todos los días sobre niños haciendo la cosa correcta, y yo no lo hice. Así que les fallé, y dejé que mi padre les golpeara hasta que decidió que estaba mejor sin nosotros y se marchó, e incluso entonces, no fui capaz de reparar el daño que causó. Vi a mi madre volverse más y más silenciosa, vi a Harry salir a hurtadillas de la casa solo para volver borracha. Y sigo fallándoles, incapaz de coger el teléfono y quedar con Harry para un café, incapaz de tan siquiera hablarle a Rosie sobre su tía, incapaz de pedir perdón.

2) A Ella probablemente le hubiera encantado oír esto y aun así nunca conseguí soltarlo, pero lo voy a intentar. Yo, y realmente no debería ser tan malditamente difícil de decir, siempre he sentido atracción romántica/sexual tanto hacia mujeres como hombres. Incluso de niño, jugando en el colegio y pretendiendo casarme con mi mejor amigo, Pierre. No nos importaba, ni lo más mínimo, y cuando su hermano mayor nos dijo que se supone que los chivos tienen que amar y casarse con chicas, solo me pareció muy injusto. A Pierre se le pasó probablemente, pero a mí no. Besé a chicas en secundarla pero soñaba cada noche con coger de la mano a este chico en mi clase de matemáticas. No es que no me gustara besar a chicas…de hecho lo disfrutaba un montón, pero cuando finalmente besé a Mark Steven en bachillerato, me di cuenta de que besar chicos era igual de placentero, incluso un poco más. Y, dios, sí que disfruté besándole. Todavía ahora, esos son algunos de mis recuerdos más valorados, escondidos en la parte de atrás del campo de rugby, las manos atreviéndose a explorar libremente el cuerpo del otro. Y aun así, continué saliendo con mujeres en público, cortando toda relación con Mark y los chicos en general después de la graduación y centrándome solo en las mujeres. Por lo menos…por lo menos hasta el ejército. Tal vez esto debería ser otro número en esta lista, pero digamos que el ejército resultó ser mucho más abierto de lo que había imaginado. Besé, y abracé y toqué a hombres, permitiéndome a mí mismo descubrir esta parte de mi sexualidad que siempre había temido. Y luego volví a casa, volví a las mujeres, saliendo e incluso casándome con una. Si fuera completamente honesto (de hecho ese es el propósito de esta carta), diría que siempre he preferido estar con hombres, pero me sentía mucho más cómodo saliendo con mujeres. No se necesita tu mente genial para saber lo que eso significa…

3) Probablemente es el momento correcto para confesar que nunca amé a Mary. De verdad que no hay mucho que decir sobre esto, le tenía cariño, me gustaba mucho pero nunca la amé como debería haberlo hecho. Al final, probablemente fuera lo mejor teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hizo, y tal vez incluso yo sabía el tipo de mujer que verdaderamente era. En cualquier caso, simplemente fue la mujer con la que me casé porque estaba demasiado asustado para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

4) Porque pude haber hecho otra cosa. Casi lo hice a decir verdad, y ahora estoy eternamente agradecido de que no lo hiciera. Otra cosa que deberías saber, que me he guardado cuando debería haber estado buscando ayuda. Cuando…cuando tú te fuiste, exactamente cuarenta y seis días después de que saltaras, me senté en nuestro salón y miré fijamente mi pistola durante una tarde entera. Parecía como la más sencilla de las soluciones en aquel momento, y la más difícil también. No tenía nada, Sherlock, absolutamente nada. Estaba viviendo automáticamente, no teniendo nada, a nadie al que volver a casa, ni una idea sobre lo que hacer al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente…No sé lo que me hizo guardar la pistola al final, y es probablemente gracias a Mary por la que no la saqué otra vez. Así que por lo menos hizo eso—me mantuvo vivo lo suficiente para que volvieras.

5) Es solo justo que comparta un secreto sobre ti, y si hay muchos de donde elegir, creo que por ahora este es el adecuado. Nunca podría haber salido con hombres después de que volví. Después del ejército, después de lo que experimenté allí, después de darme cuenta de que realmente no había nada malo en estar con un hombre, pude haber elegido salir tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Pero no lo hice, y tiene que ver contigo. Antes de que empieces a llegar a conclusiones, no tenía miedo de lo que dijeras o hicieras—después de todo, esa primera noche te dije que todo estaba bien. No, la cosa es que, he llegado a darme cuenta que salir con mujeres era fácil porque en realidad no era serio, no con ninguna de ellas. Lo sé, Sarah parecía una relación lo suficientemente seria, pero créeme, era de todo menos eso. Salir con mujeres no era complicado, mientras que salir con hombres hubiera empezado una conversación que no estaba seguro de que quisiera, pero mayormente porque sabía que si fuera a buscar una relación con un hombre, sería una seria. Y solo había una única persona con la que desearía meterme en una relación por aquel entonces. Y todavía ahora.

6) He dejado esto para lo último, teniendo que decir un montón sobre el ejército, tantas cosas que he decidido que deberían permanecer en ese desierto, pero no puedo hacer esta lista sin hablar de ellos. Unos pocos meses después de que me enlistara, se me asignó un soldado—un joven, Kevin, apenas tenía veintitrés años. Tenía un don para la medicina y rápidamente nos convertimos en un buen par. Hablaba constantemente de su hijo en casa, de su mujer y de la casa de sus sueños. Solía provocarle por todas las cartas que recibía, todo el tiempo, pero a él no le importaba. Era un chico dulce, realmente. Murió solo unas pocas semanas antes de que me disparasen. Estábamos en medio de este maldito despierto, habiendo acabado de curar a hombres que habían sido emboscados. Me acuerdo de él hablando sobre quemaduras del sol, los dos riéndonos, cuando una mina explotó justo debajo de él. Yo estaba solo a unos metros de distancia, la explosión lanzándome hacia atrás, y para cuando conseguí levantarme y correr hacia él, ya estaba medio muerto. Los otros ya se habían marchado, nosotros dos los últimos en seguirles, y lo intenté, dios, intenté llevarle hasta el coche, pero sus intestinos estaban fuera, no podía moverlo o empezaría a suplicarme que parase. El campamento estaba a más de treinta minutos de distancia. Sabía que nunca tendría tiempo de llevarle de vuelta hasta ahí. Y él lo sabía también. Así que me quedé con él, las manos unidas mientras hablaba de su mujer, su hijo y su casa. Le escuché hasta que se le hizo muy difícil hablar, y entonces hablé por él, le hablé sobre el futuro que podía tener, y continué incluso después de que dejó de respirar. Lo llevé hasta el coche, conduje de vuelta al campamento y le escribí una carta a su mujer. Ella contestó pero nunca me he atrevido a leerle. Tal vez…tal vez sea hora.

Así que aquí está, Sherlock, la carta que ahora deseo romper en pedazos y empezar de nuevo. Pero no lo haré, porque confió en ti con estos secretos, confío en ti con mucho más también.

John.


	41. 31 de enero de 2016

_\- Transcripción de llamada telefónica -_

**FECHA**: 01/31/16

**HORA**: 02:47 PM

**DURACIÓN**: 3:58

**ID DE LLAMADA ENTRANTE: **(020) XXXX XX67

**ID DE LLAMADA RECIBIDA:** (020) XXXX XX32

XX32: …

XX67: ¿John?

XX32: …

XX67: No tienes que decir nada. Yo solo estaba…solo quería decir que… (_Inhalación_ _fuerte_) John, tu carta, yo—tienes que saber que esas cosas que escribiste, nunca me he atrevido a indagar tanto sobre ti, nunca me he atrevido a empujar a mis deducciones más. Siempre me he detenido a mí mismo, siempre aparté la mirada y me centré en otra cosa. Esto, todo esto, era privado, no mío para buscarlo. (_Silencio. Respiración pesada en la_ _línea_). He leído tu carta más veces de las que puedo contar, y cada vez no puedo evitar echar la vista atrás hacia los días en lo que podría haberte preguntado, en lo que podría haberlo hecho más fácil para ti, no dejándote cargar todo…todo esto, solo. (_Un suspiro_) lo siento John, lo siento tantísimo por todas las cosas que he hecho pero también por las que no hice. Y…y me alegro, me alegro de verdad de que confíes lo suficiente en mí para esto, incluso después de lo que pasó. Y prometo nunca contarlo, nunca juzgar. Tienes que confiar en mí, nunca lo haría—nunca podría— 

XX32: Sherlock.

XX67: (_jadeando)_ ¿Sí?

XX32: Me alegro por habértelo contado.

XX67: (_en bajo_) Yo también me alegro de que lo hicieras.

_(Silencio)_

XX67: Escribiré una respuesta, te contaré l—

XX32: No tienes que hacerlo.

XX67: No, quiero hacerlo. Confío en ti.

XX32: (_una sonrisa en su voz_) Entonces estaré feliz de leerla.


	42. 31 de enero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Sherlock -_

**Enviado / 22:21**

Lo siento por la llamada de antes,

Quería decir algo pero simplemente

No pude

**Recibido / 22:21**

No hay necesidad de pedir perdón, John.

Lo que escribiste

Llevó mucha valentía

**Enviado / 22:21**

Tengo que ser honesto

Todavía no me creo

Que escribiera todo eso. 

**Recibido / 22:21**

¿Se sintió bien?

**Enviado / 22:21**

No al momento, no.

Fue malditamente horrible y

Me negué a leerla otra vez.

Pero ahora…ahora es como si

Me hubiera quitado un peso muerto

Que había tenido sobre mis hombros

Durante demasiado tiempo.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Iba en serio lo que dije, John,

Nunca me he permitido a mí mismo

Deducir todo eso sobre ti.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Pero no significa que no quisiera hacerlo.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Quería.

**Enviado / 22:21**

¿Sí?

**Recibido / 22:21**

Sí. Siempre he querido saber

Absolutamente todo

Sobre ti.

**Enviado / 22:21**

Todavía hay tanto que tengo

Que decir, Sherlock.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Quiero oírlo todo.

Yo también te quiero contar

Todo.

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_Dios, te amo._

**Enviado / 22:21**

John me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo

Para escribirte esta lista. Y ayudó,

Tener un día entero para prepararme. Así que

En verdad no hay prisa

¿Vale?

**Recibido / 22:21**

Lo intentaré.

Pero conociéndome

La tendré lista para mañana.

**Enviado / 22:21**

¿Te has dado cuenta de que últimamente

nos hemos estado viendo todos los días?

**Recibido / 22:21**

¿Eso es malo?

**Enviado / 22:21**

No, para nada. Solo me pareció bien decirlo.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Antes nos solíamos ver

Todos los días.

**Enviado / 22:21**

Lo sé. Lo echaba de menos.

**Recibido / 22:21**

Yo también lo echaba de menos.

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_Te he echado de menos. _

**Enviado / 22:21**

Rosie me llama. Te veré mañana

**Recibido / 22:21**

Mañana.


	43. 1 de febrero de 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA por mención de consumo de droga, violencia y tortura.

\- _Carta leída por la noche -_

John,

Sé que me dijiste que me tomara tiempo para pensar en lo que me gustaría escribir en esta carta, pero creo que ese no es el plan adecuado. Verás, tomándome tiempo, empezaría a cuestionar cada pensamiento que fuera a estar escribiendo— ¿es lo suficientemente importante, interesante, relevante…? Mientras que estar escribiendo lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, apenas dos minutos después de mandarte ese último mensaje, me permite saber que las cosas que vienen a mi mente son las que verdaderamente necesito y quiero contarte.

Amé mi infancia. A pesar de todo lo que digo, o, en realidad, no dijo, solo guardo recuerdos agradables de ellos. Mis padres eran, y todavía son, una perfecta balanza de amor y bondad y autoridad. No fui un niño fácil—estoy seguro de que no estás sorprendido—pero nunca me hicieron sentir como si fuera diferente de cualquier otro niño. Se reían por algunas de mis deducciones, estaban impresionados por otras pero también me regañaban cuando me pasaba de la raya sin hacerme sentir nunca avergonzado por lo que era capaz de hacer y por ello no poder ser capaz de socializar apropiadamente con otros niños de mi edad. Nunca se molestaron en insistir que invitara a compañeros de clase a casa ni me obligaban a ir a cumpleaños en los que no estaba interesado. Me entendían y me aceptaban tal y como era, y por ello, estaré eternamente agradecido. Aunque no lo admitiré, por supuesto. Y ahora debería ser el momento adecuado para decir que no todo es culpa de Mycroft. Fue un buen hermano mayor, todos esos años atrás. No podía hacer nada sin él, siguiéndole a todos los sitios a los que iba. Jugaba conmigo, leía conmigo, me escuchaba. Pero creció y yo también. Y luego llegó un punto donde él solo era este hermano mayor que seguía insistiendo en cuidarme cuando lo que yo quería solamente era calma y libertad.

Y esto me lleva a hablar sobre las drogas, y el hecho que nunca las he disfrutado, lo cual es bastante paradójico, lo sé. Todo adicto te hablará sobre el subidón, el sentimiento de inmortalidad o el repentino subidón de confianza. Todos ellos te asegurarán que las drogas hacen todo posible o simplemente más llevadero. Pero las drogas nunca significaron eso para mí. Simplemente eran una forma de mantenerme ocupado y ya está. Solo estaba buscando una forma de permanecer fuera de mi propia cabeza, solo durante un breve tiempo, de ser libre de todo pensamiento y preguntas y deducciones que no podía controlar. Estaba viendo todo, todo el tiempo, y solo deseaba que todo parase. Y extrañamente, las drogas lo hicieron. Después de meterme, se me bendecía con unos pocos minutos donde mi cerebro estaba offline, deliciosamente en silencio y simplemente podía descansar. Incluso si justo después mi mente se agudizaba más que antes, aquellos pocos minutos merecían la pena. Y sé que no tiene ningún sentido, y escribirlo hace todo incluso menos comprensible, pero he intentado e intentado descubrir por qué necesitaba tanta paz cuando las deducciones siempre han sido tan…importantes para mí. Incluso si tengo poco control sobre lo que veo y leo en cada persona, incluso si disfruto con las deducciones agudas y resolver misterios, a veces echo de menos el silencio. Yo…todavía tenía algo. De droga, quiero decir, en el piso cuando te conocí. Solo por si acaso. Me libré de ella justo después de la falsa redada de Lestrade, justo después de ver como reaccionaste. Ya tenía miedo de que te marcharas.

De hecho, un montón de cosas sobre mí me hacían temer que te marcharas. Las drogas solían ser lo primero en la lista pero también solía creer que mi falta de interés en la mayoría de las cosas comunes te alejaría. Sé que probablemente estás pensando que soy un idiota pero también sé que te volvía loco en el pasado, darte cuenta de lo poco que me importaba todo. Y si ahora he aprendido a prestar más atención, todavía hay áreas que son completamente desconocidas para mí, un adulto. Las cosas más básicas, las que sé con seguridad que tú nunca entendiste cómo no me podían importar. Así que ahora mismo quiero hablar de la más obvia (sobre la cual te has estado preguntado durante años): el sexo.

Empecemos con decirlo: nunca he tenido sexo. Nunca me molesté en intentarlo o, más correctamente, nunca creí que encontraría a alguien lo suficientemente interesante para estar dispuesto a intentarlo. Crecí oyendo hablar de sexo todo el tiempo en el colegio, los chicos de mi edad nunca dejaban de hablar sobre ello a pesar de no haber tenido nada. Si hizo incluso peor una vez que fueron lo suficientemente mayores para hacerlo. Pero por entonces, yo había dejado completamente de escuchar. No me importaba, ni en lo más mínimo. No estaba interesado en la gente, así que ¿por qué me preguntaría sobre algo que requiere intimidad con otra persona? Entendía la logística de todo ello, dónde va cada cosa y el propósito, pero nunca me atrajo. O al menos, hasta que oí…otros tipos de relaciones sexuales. Hombres practicando sexo con otros hombres. De repente, me encontré a mí mismo queriendo saber más, no explorar, pero ser más consciente de todo. Así que hice lo que siempre hago, lo investigué, y los resultados fueron tanto aterradores como extrañamente insuficientes. Así que sí, hubo un tiempo en el que casi lo intenté, solo para quitármelo de encima, para saberlo por mí mismo y nunca más preguntarme sobre ello, pero nunca actué. Nunca hice lo que tenía que hacerse para encontrar a alguien, y luego pareció demasiado tarde. Había perdido mi oportunidad y, siendo completamente honestos, pareció que era algo que no estaba predestinado a experimentar, y no me importó. Durante un tiempo, al menos.

Así que, a la pregunta que me hiciste esa primera noche y a la que nunca respondí en realidad, sí, solo me atraen sexualmente los hombres. Y a la pregunta que hiciste esa noche—sabes cuál—sí, soy lo que Mycroft me llamó: virgen.

De hecho, quiero hablar de esa noche, de Irene Adler y lo que dijo. Sabes que lo oí, y aunque por entonces no era capaz de hablar de ello, ahora sí. La cosa es, John, que siempre he sabido que estabas celoso. Lo deduje la primera semana después de que te mudaras. Tuvimos un cliente, una mujer que se aferró a mi cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen. Recordé que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacer que me dejara en paz y tú ya estabas apartándola, con suavidad por supuesto, e intentando no ser demasiado obvio, pero lo vi inmediatamente. Y siguió, con clientes, extraños o amigos, tenías esta tendencia de permanecer cerca de mí, de asegurarte de que todo el mundo se mantuviera alejado de mí cuando tú estabas ahí. Y la gente se mantenía alejada. Ellos también lo vieron, lo dejabas claro con gestos simples, que yo, de alguna manera, era tuyo. Así que sí, siempre lo he sabido y había veces en las que jugué con este hecho. Quería ponerte celoso, quería que te acercaras, que te inclinaras más, incluso que me tocaras. Al final, no creo que fuera sutil acerca de eso. Janine fue…mucho. Jugó conmigo tanto como yo con ella, y cuando viniste esa mañana, creo que vio todo acerca de ti, y pareció como estar en un escenario, interpretando a una pareja, solo para ti. Y eso no está bien, sé que no está bien. Lo siento, si leer esto ahora hace que te enfades. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.

Dejaste tu trauma para lo último en tu carta, e incluso si nunca llegaré a entender por lo que has pasado, siento que es solo justo soltar algo del mío también. Has preguntado, muchas veces, sobre lo que pasó durante los dos años que estuve fuera, y nunca he respondido a tu pregunta de la manera que debería. Pero seguramente tú lo sabes bien—el trauma no es algo de lo que puedas hablar fácilmente, pero lo voy a intentar, por ti. No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar, de qué elegir, así que esto probablemente acabe siendo un lío desorganizado, y por ello pido disculpas con antelación.

Una noche me dieron una paliza cuatro hombres en París cuando estaba sentado en un banco porque pensaron que tenía algo de valor conmigo. Me cogieron por sorpresa, habiéndome encerrado en mi palacio mental. Solo recuerdo sus puños e insultos mientras me golpeaban, a pesar de haber cogido ya mi abrigo y el dinero. Creo que lo estaban disfrutando demasiado para parar. Todavía sueño con la risa de uno de los hombres. Pasé diez días enteros sin comer durante un seguimiento. Tenía demasiado miedo de salir de mi escondite, el hombre al que estaba dando caza era muy cuidadoso sobre sus idas y venidas. Había hombres armados alrededor de toda su casa, cámaras y perros. Cuanto más esperaba, más se rendía mi cuerpo. Pasó un día entero sin recordar lo que había hecho, probablemente me quedé dormido y simplemente no tuve la fuerza para despertarme. Nunca me sentí tan solo como durante esos dos años, John. Me acostumbré a tener compañía, a tener alguien ahí, justo a mi lado. Solía buscarte, incluso hablarte, explicándote mi plan entero y oyendo tu voz contestándome. Recuerdo mantener mis ojos cerrados para poder pretender que estaba en 221B y que simplemente estábamos hablando, sentados en nuestros sillones e intentando resolver un caso particularmente difícil. Algunos días los mantenía cerrados tanto como era posible. Me torturaron en Serbia. No me acuerdo de mucho, pero mi cuerpo es un constante recordatorio de aquellos días. Probablemente sea lo mejor que no tenga recuerdos de ese último mes.

Quería acabar esta carta aquí, pero ahora me encuentro pensando en los celos otra vez. Porque verás, los celos no son algo que no me importe o que no conozca. Los conozco, bastante en realidad. Así que voy a decir esto a pesar de saber que no debería.

Odié tu boda. Cada segundo de ella.

Desde el momento en que la anunciaste hasta el momento en el que me marché.

Odié ser parte de planearla. Odié estar a tu lado. Odié tocar esa canción para toda esa gente. Odié verte bailar con ella. Odié dar ese discurso por todo lo que quedó sin decir, todo lo que fue para leer entre líneas. Odié que el único placer que saqué fue por resolver el caso porque solo por un segundo, no fue tu boda, olvidé donde estaba. Odié que te rieras y que sonrieras y que la abrazaras y la besaras. Odié tus votos y tus manos temblando cuando cogiste las de ella. Odié no poder controlar esta única deducción que lo hizo todo mucho más real. Odié sentirme solo, verdaderamente solo. Y te odié a ti, John. Te odié por haberla elegido a ella, por casarte con ella, por haberme hecho verlo.

Porque verás, volver de vuelta a casa, a ti, había sido la única cosa que me había mantenido vivo esos dos años que pasé fuera. A pesar de la tortura, a pesar de ocultarme, a pesar de la muerte y peleas y las noches frías, seguí vivo porque sabía que, algún día, podría volver a casa, a ti. Y estúpidamente, en ninguno de los escenarios que me permití imaginar, estabas a punto de prometerte.

Te daré esta carta mañana, sabiendo que estarás sujetando en este sobre blanco secretos que nunca pensé que sentiría la necesidad de compartir. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hay muchos más que podría contarte, pero me encuentro a mí mismo esperando no tener que escribir todos ellos.

Con toda mi confianza y esperanza,

Sherlock.


	44. 2 de febrero de 2016

\- _Transcripción de llamada telefónica -_

**FECHA**: 02/02/16

**HORA**: 07:34 AM

**DURACIÓN**: 1:33

**ID DE LLAMADA ENTRANTE: **(020) XXXX XX32

**ID DE LLAMADA RECIBIDA:** (020) XXXX XX67

(020) XXXX XX67: _Sherlock Holmes. No sea aburrido. _

_BEEP_

(020) XXXX XX32: Sherlock, soy yo. John, quiero decir. Yo (_se aclara la garganta_) leí tu carta noche y entonces quería llamarte pero creí que primero debería pensar, procesar las cosas antes de acabar hablando sinsentido, así que sí, te estoy llamando ahora. Y divagando (_se ríe_). Yo…dios, he leído tu carta y quiero hablar de todo lo que me has contado, pero me he…me he dado cuenta de que incluso si hemos empezado a compartir algo importante…cosas, todavía estamos evitando lo obvio y realmente, no hay manera de que lo hayas ignorado, no siquiera fui sutil o algo parecido— (_Suspira_) Estoy divagando otra vez, mierda. Lo siento. Es solo que…Ok. Ambos sabemos perfectamente bien por qué estas otras versiones de nosotros nos están escribiendo. Ambos sabemos por qué hemos empezado nuestras propias cartas. Pero todavía necesito decirlo en alto si no voy a volverme loco intentando descubrir si realmente lo sabemos así que… (_Inhala fuertemente_) Quiero que estas cartas os ayuden a movernos de la amistad hacia algo más…hacia algo…romántico. Una relación, una real. Como la que ellos tienen. (_Silencio_). ¿Es…es eso lo que tú también quieres? Porque en tu carta dijiste…quiero decir, era bastante obvio que tu… (_Otro suspiro_). Solo…por favor, llama, o escribe o algo cuando recibas este mensaje. Estaré…esperando. Vale. De acuerdo. Adiós.


	45. Interludio Tres: John

\- _2 de febrero de 2016 -_

A John le lleva exactamente treinta segundos darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Mira fijamente a su teléfono, todavía en la mano, y luego a la carta de Sherlock abierta sobre la mesita del salón. ¿De verdad que acaba de decir todo eso en un mensaje de voz? –Joder-, maldice en alto, reclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá y maldiciendo otra vez. –Soy un idiota-. Cierra los ojos, suspirando fuertemente. Su intención no había sido la de dejar algún mensaje, para nada, solo quería preguntarle a Sherlock si podían quedar para hablar, y de alguna manera había acabado poniéndose en ridículo, murmurando sinsentidos y confesando sus sentimientos en un maldito mensaje de voz. Para ser honestos, no había estado pensando con claridad desde que leyó la carta de Sherlock, todas y cada una de sus confesiones haciendo aparecer mil preguntas, y John se había encontrado a sí mismo más de una vez durante la noche al borde de salir de su piso y dirigirse a 221B. Solo Rosie y lo que le quedaba de pensamiento racional le mantuvieron en la cama, tratando de no pensar de más acerca de las palabras de Sherlock.

E incluso estando todo **justo ahí**, a plena vista entre cada línea, John todavía no podía permitirse a sí mismo creer…en bueno, todo. Había sabido, escribiendo su propia carta, que podía haber escondido sus pensamientos mejor, podía haber dado vueltas alrededor de ello y dejar a Sherlock deducir lo que quisiera sobre él, pero había elegido ser honesto en su lugar. Y aparentemente, Sherlock había seguido su ejemplo sin ninguna duda.

_Y te odié, John. Te odié por haberla elegido a ella, por casarte con ella, por haberme hecho verlo._

Todavía no está seguro de como permitirse experimentar todos los sentimientos mezclados que habían aparecido dentro de su pecho después de acabar la carta de Sherlock, pero John está descubriendo que la anticipación lenta y la emoción—así como también el miedo paralizador—están empezando a controlar todo. Estira su espalda, alcanzando la carta y leyendo otra vez las últimas líneas. Ya sabe la mayoría de ellas de memoria, pero no puede evitarlo, sonría al leer otra vez la descripción de Sherlock sobre su boda. Sabe que debería estar por lo menos un poco afectado, después de todo, su propio mejor amigo está diciendo lo mucho que odió ese día especial que pasaron horas planeando, pero a John no le podía importar menos todo lo que **debería** estar sintiendo. Dios, él también había odiado ese día, incluso si le llevó semanas reconocer ese hecho. Y pensar que no siquiera vio un destello de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sherlock le está poniendo enfermo con arrepentimientos. Debería de haberlo visto, debería de haber notado que algo estaba mal. Por dios santo, ese discurso había sido **demasiado** e incluso luego, solo le había abrazado durante seis malditos segundos.

-Muévete, Watson-, dice John en la habitación en silencio. –Has perdido demasiadas oportunidades, hora de parar.

Negándose a pasar un momento más esperando aquí, coge su teléfono, la carta de Sherlock y va a coger a Rosie de su habitación. Todavía está medio dormida cuando la pone en el asiento del coche, y conduce hasta la guardería rápidamente. Todavía está en su periodo de adaptación pero John se imagina que tres horas deberían ser suficientes para encontrar a Sherlock, hacerle escuchar lo que tiene que decir y esperar por lo mejor. La besa con suavidad, sintiendo el mismo nudo en su pecho cada vez que la tiene que dejar, pero se dirige de nuevo hacia el coche con una última sonrisa. Volverá pronto, y con suerte, solo para volver a Sherlock después.

Pasa el viaje entero hasta la calle Baker intentando no pensar en lo que va a decir una vez que esté allí. Los discursos preparados nunca fueron su fuerte, y sabe demasiado bien las palabras que se le escaparían de todas formas una vez que esté cara a cara con Sherlock. Le lleva un tiempo encontrar un sitio para aparcar, y cuando finalmente se encuentra frente a la puerta negra grande, John se toma un minuto más para que todo le cale.

_Estás a punto de entrar ahí y decirle a Sherlock Holmes lo que siempre has sentido por él._

No puede evitar la risa clara que se le escapa y está a punto de llamar cuando oye un coche parar detrás de él. Se da la vuelta por costumbre, inconscientemente mirando si hay algún peligro, y se le para el corazón cuando ve a Sherlock saliendo de un taxi, su teléfono pegado a su oreja. A John solo le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que está escuchando su mensaje, y cuando sus ojos se encuentras, John se acuerda de respirar. Sherlock está completamente quieto, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, y John puede notar el momento exacto en el que llega al final del mensaje de voz. La calle entera se queda en silencio a su alrededor mientras Sherlock baja su brazo solo para pulsar algo en la pantalla y después el teléfono está de vuelta en su oreja.

_Está escuchándolo una segunda vez_, piensa John, el corazón galopándole dentro de su cabeza. Aprieta los dedos, observando a Sherlock, cuyos ojos ahora están pasando por encima de él. Una eternidad se estira alrededor de ellos, y mientras Sherlock escucha el mensaje una tercera vez, empieza a caminar hacia él lentamente. La respiración de John se entrecorta y cuando están finalmente lo suficientemente cerca para ver de verdad los ojos de Sherlock, John se encuentra a sí mismo temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Ninguno de los dos dice nada cuando Sherlock finalmente deja que su mano caiga a un lado, y John inhala fuertemente, encontrándose—como esperaba—sin saber qué decir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de John hace que ambos salten, la voz de la señora Hudson sorprendida un poco cuando dice. –Chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo de pie aquí?

-Vamos a entrar-, contesta Sherlock sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de John.

-¿Estáis los dos bie…-la voz de la señora Hudson se apaga y fijo que tiene que haber notado **algo** porque John puede oírla volver a su piso sin decir otra palabra.

Sherlock suelta el aire lentamente, su voz casi demasiado baja cuando pregunta. – ¿Sí?

John asiente, no queriendo nada más que subir los escalones al piso y dejar que su calidez y familiar olor le reconforten. Es el primero en moverse, dándose la vuelta pero esperando a que Sherlock de un paso hacia delante antes de entrar. Permanecen en silencio todo el camino hacia arriba y John ve los dos sobres tan pronto como entra en la cocina. – ¿Cartas nuevas?

-Sí-, contesta Sherlock, quedándose más cerca de lo que había pensado. –Las recibimos anoche pero Lestrade llamó con un caso y no tuve tiempo de decírtelo.

-¿Entonces no las has leído?- pregunta John, dándose la vuelta para mirarle. Sherlock sacude la cabeza, los ojos encontrando los suyos otra vez. – ¿Quieres leerlas juntos?

John sabe que solo está buscando más tiempo pero cuando Sherlock asiente, no puede evitar sentirse aliviado. Coge su propia carta y va a sentarse en su sillón, esperando a que Sherlock se siente también antes de abrirla. Escucha a Sherlock hacer lo mismo y toma aire profundamente antes de dejar que sus ojos caigan sobre la única línea escrita en la página. No intenta contener una cálida risa, toda la tensión dejando su cuerpo y mira hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Sherlock con preguntas.

-¿Qué dice tu carta?- pregunta John incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-**Por fin**-, contesta Sherlock, dándole la vuelta al papel hacia John, las dos palabras escritas en el medio. – ¿La tuya?

John se humedece los labios. –**Ya era hora joder, ahora ponte a ello.**

Sherlock pasa de fruncir el ceño a abrir los ojos como platos en un segundo, ruborizándose, y todo lo que John puede pensar es en lo hermoso que es ahora mismo. – ¿Cómo pueden…?- empieza Sherlock a decir antes de fruncir el ceño otra vez.

-No me preguntes-, contesta John doblando su carta y metiéndola de nuevo en el sobre. Sus manos están temblando ligeramente y se obliga a sí mismo a concentrarse en su respiración antes de volver a mirar a Sherlock. –Leí tu carta.

-Lo sé-, susurra Sherlock, quedándose quieto otra vez.

-Te dejé un mensaje-, continúa John.

-Lo sé-. Sherlock se está sonrojando otra vez, pero no aparta la mirada y John encuentra el valor que necesita en sus ojos cautos pero esperanzadores.

-Las cosas que dije en ese mensaje-, empieza cuidadosamente. –Debería habértelas dicho así, cara a cara-. Sherlock abre la boca como para contestar pero aparentemente decide no hacerlo, pareciendo mucho más asustado de repente. –Iba en serio, Sherlock, cada palabra.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron por esto, su cuerpo entero temblando, y a John le cuesta todo su autocontrol no acercarlo. En su lugar se inclina, incapaz de detenerse ahora. –Sé que todavía tenemos un montón que discutir, y dios sabe que tengo muchas preguntas acerca de lo que escribiste, pero de verdad, de verdad necesito estar seguro de que estamos en la misma págin—

-Sí-, interrumpe Sherlock, volviendo a abrir los ojos, alarmado. –Sí, lo estamos.

John ahoga otra risa. – ¿Sí?

Sherlock asiente rápidamente. –Sí, quiero ser…quiero eso también.

-¿Estar juntos?- aporta John, los labios estirándose en una sonrisa más grande, la propia sonrisa de Sherlock iluminando la habitación entera.

-Juntos.

El cuerpo entero de John ahora está muriéndose por tocar el de Sherlock, los dos al borde de sus sillones y el recuerdo de una noche borrosa vuelve a John sin advertencia, robándole el aliento. No está seguro de quien se movió primero, o de si los dos actuaron como uno, pero sus manos de repente están en la cara de Sherlock y sus labios se están rozando muy suavemente. No molestándose en reprimir otro escalofrío, John se apoya y, **por fin**, besa a Sherlock Holmes.


	46. 2 de febrero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Sherlock -_

**Recibido / 08:23**

¿John?

**Enviado / 08:23**

Sherlock, ¿me estás escribiendo

Desde el baño???

**Recibido / 08:24**

Tengo una pregunta.

**Enviado / 08:24**

¿Y no me la puedes hacer

Cuando salgas de ahí?

**Recibido / 08:24**

No puedo, esto es…

Más fácil.

**Enviado / 08:24**

De acuerdo. Pero sabes

Que puedes decirme lo que sea

¿Verdad?

**Recibido / 08:25**

Sí, pero…necesito

Preguntarte esto.

**Enviado / 08:25**

Te escucho.

**Recibido / 08:26**

¿Eso estuvo bien?

**Enviado / 08:26**

¿Eso?

**Recibido / 08:26**

Ya sabes…

**Enviado / 08:26**

¿Estás hablando del beso?

**Recibido / 08:27**

Sí.

**Enviado / 08:27**

Sherlock, sal

De ahí.

**Recibido / 08:28**

John, por favor, necesito

Que respondas.

**Enviado / 08:29**

Estuvo mejor que bien, Sherlock,

Mucho más. Y la única razón por la que

Lo dejé en un beso es porque todavía hay

Mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

**Enviado / 08:29**

Ahora, por favor,

Sal de ahí.

**Recibido / 08:30**

John, Creo…

Creo que estoy nervioso.

**Enviado / 08:30**

Dios, yo también lo estoy, Sherlock.

Eso es normal.

**Recibido / 08:30**

¿Lo es?

**Enviado / 08:31**

Sí.

**Enviado / 08:32**

Ahora vuelve

Hablar de ello ha hecho que

Quiera besarte otra vez.


	47. 2 de febrero de 2016

_\- Diario verde de Sherlock, cuadragésima cuarta página -_

John me besó.

No solo un beso, incluso si el primero fue mucho más de lo que nunca me atreví a imaginar. No, me besó cuatro veces. Cuatro. Cada beso diferente al anterior, cada uno de ellos absolutamente perfecto. No pudo importarme menos las experiencias o los datos previos, si puedo besar a John—y solo a él—desde ahora, entonces no me volveré a quejar nunca más. Solo besarle. Si me deja.

Me dejará. Le gustaron esos besos, me lo dijo. Muchas veces. Y tengo que confiar en él, tengo que creer en lo que puedo ver con mis propios ojos. Me lo dijo. Me lo mostró. Me besó.

Me besó. 

Tenía que irse. No tuvo elección. Pero volverá, con Rosie, pronto. Y me besará otra vez. Me lo dijo. Lo prometió, sonriendo y estando de pie muy cerca. Parecía incapaz de sentarse en cualquier lado excepto pegado a mí, nuestros sillones abandonados por el sofá. Su idea—inteligente—tan pronto como salí del baño. No se rió, no se burló de mí. Me besó, de pie en la cocina, una mano en mi nuca y la otra sobre mi cintura. Me tocó, muy suavemente, y no dijo nada cuando le toqué.

Sonrió, otra vez. Siempre. No paró, incluso después de que se marchara. Le vi sonriendo, yendo hasta su coche y mirando hacia mí. Me había besado no hacía ni un minuto, en la puerta, alargándolo un poco más que durante los tres anteriores. Dijo que tenía que irse—por quinta vez—sus labios todavía presionados contra los míos. Sentí su respiración contra mi piel, sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, probé su sonrisa.

Me besó.

Cuando vuelva, yo seré el que le bese.


	48. 2 de febrero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John -_

**Recibido / 11:45**

Acabo de recoger a Rosie,

Estoy de camino. ¿Quieres que coja

Algo para comer?

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_Solo quiero que_

_Vuelvas._

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_Sí, si quier—_

**Enviado / 11:46**

Solo quiero que

Vuelvas.

**Recibido / 11:46**

Sí, vale. Llegaré pronto

**Recibido / 11:47**

Haré algo rápido

Cuando Rosie esté echando la siesta.

**Enviado / 11:47**

¿Te quedarás todo el día?

**Recibido / 11:48**

Sí, si te parece bien.

**Enviado / 11:48**

Obviamente.

**Recibido / 11:49**

Será más fácil besarte

Si estamos en el mismo piso.

**Enviado / 11:49**

No tan idiota

Después de todo.

**Enviado / 11:49**

Date prisa.

**Recibido / 11:51**

Entrando en el coche. Me gustaría

Continuar también con

Nuestra conversación cuando vuelva.

**Enviado / 11:51**

Sí. Eso pensaba.

**Recibido / 11:52**

Yo… no quiero estropear

Esto, Sherlock.

**Enviado / 11:52**

Yo tampoco.

** _Escribiendo..._ **

_Te amo._

**Recibido / 11:54**

Conduciendo. Estaré ahí muy pronto.


	49. 2 de febrero de 2016

** _\- _ ** _Conversación guardada en el PM (*) de Sherlock antes de ir a dormir -_

-¿Por qué te fuiste ahí?

-No estaba seguro de que tú…de si era lo que tú…

-¿Pensaste que no disfruté besándote?

-Yo…

-Sherlock, tal vez no lo dejé lo suficientemente claro, pero he estado pensando en ese beso durante largo tiempo.

-No lo hace más fácil, solo significa que tuviste tiempo de imaginar cómo sería y estar decepcionado cuando—

-Sherlock, para. Sí, he imaginado este beso mucho, pero necesito que confíes en mi cuando digo que besarte de verdad fue mucho, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera llegado a fantasear.

-John, tú…no tienes que fingir, sé que me falta experiencia.

-¿No te gustó?

-Esa no es la cues—

-Sherlock. ¿Te gustó?

-Yo…Sí.

-¿Y el segundo?

-Obviamente, sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal un tercero? Para que dejes de preocuparte.

-Eso…Quiero decir, sí, me gustaría.

-Pero primero, vayamos al sofá.

* * *

-¿Esto está bien?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? Si hay algo con lo que no te sientes cómodo, tú…

-No, no, todo está…Lo siento, John.

-¿Por qué?

-No se me da bien esto. No sé qué decir o qué hacer y no quiero que pienses que no me importa. Me importa, de verdad que sí, pero…

-Ey, iba en serio lo que dije ante, deja de preocuparte por todo. Tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo.

-Pero ¿y si decides que no es…lo que imaginaste?

-Es incluso mejor, Sherlock. Y realmente no quiero apresurar nada. Sé que en realidad no hemos hablado de ello, pero esto es importante para mí, y haré lo que sea para que funcione.

-¿Esto?

-Nosotros. Lo que somos ahora.

-Y eso es…

-Lo que sea que quieras que seamos.

-Yo…yo quiero…

-¿Sí?

-Lo que dijiste, en tu mensaje quiero decir. Una relación. Una romántica.

-Bien, eso está…muy bien.

-John.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podríamos…? Quiero decir, en esas relaciones, la gente tiende a besarse muy frecuentemente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Yo…estoy bastante seguro de que lo hacen.

-Ven aquí entonces.

* * *

-Por fin está dormida.

-¿Es normalmente así de testaruda?

-Sí, todo el tiempo. Estoy esperando a que sea más fácil cuando sea más mayor.

-Tal vez simplemente no esté acostumbrada a dormir aquí.

-Tal vez, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a ello.

-Oh.

-¿Qué?

-Estás pensando en mudarte de vuelta aquí.

-Yo…hmm, sí. Quiero decir, no ahora mismo, pero en el futuro, sí. Si eso está bien, claro.

-Obviamente, sí.

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que lo supieron, los otros nosotros?

-¿Supieron?

-Que estaríamos besándonos, hoy. Las cartas.

-Oh, no estoy seguro. Pero probablemente lo explicarán pronto.

-¿Crees que nos vieron, esta mañana?

-He dejado de intentar entender cómo están haciendo todo esto hace tiempo, John.

-Sí, probablemente sea lo mejor. Aun así, espero que no nos estén observando todo el tiempo.

-Son nosotros. Nosotros no lo haríamos, así que ello tampoco lo están haciendo.

-Tiene sentido.

-Pero estoy seguro de que las próximas cartas serán interesantes.

-Apuesto a que sí, sí.

* * *

-¿Volverás mañana?

-Sí, por supuesto. Podríamos ver el caso sobre el que me hablaste y tal vez salir a cenar ¿si quieres?

-Me gustaría eso, sí.

-¿Tal vez algún sitio nuevo?

-Sí.

-Es una cita, entonces.

-Una cita.

-Creo que me voy a estar diciendo eso a mí mismo mucho, ir a una cita con Sherlock Holmes.

-Entonces ¿qué debería decir? Una cita contigo.

-¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Ya sabes…te he visto ir a muchas citas diferentes. Tú has hecho **esto** antes.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Pero ninguna de ellas importaba como esta lo hace. Y no puedo esperar a ir a cenar contigo y no preguntarme si solo es una cena o si besarte al final estaría bien. Porque la cosa es, Sherlock, que voy a besarte al final de esa cita.

-Eso es…me gustaría eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) PM= Palacio Mental


	50. 2 de febrero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con John -_

**Recibido / 22:56**

Estoy a punto de dormir,

Pero quería decirlo una vez más

Porque aparentemente, no puedo

Evitarlo, me alegro de que

Pudiéramos hablar hoy.

**Recibido / 22:56**

Y besarnos también, eso va implícito.

**Enviado / 22:57**

Yo también me alegro de que lo hiciéramos

John.

**Recibido / 22:57**

Sé que todavía hay mucho

Sobre lo que necesitamos discutir pero,

Iba en serio lo que dije,

Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora.

**Enviado / 22:58**

¿Podríamos, quiero decir, te importaría

Si sigo usando cartas para contarte

Algunas cosas…más

Sobre mí?

**Recibido / 22:58**

Por supuesto que no me importa.

Las cartas nos llevaron hasta este punto

Después de todo.

**Enviado / 22:58**

Pero no significa que no quiera

Hablar contigo,

O estar contigo, o besarte.

**Recibido / 22:59**

No te preocupes, tengo un

Presentimiento de que haremos eso

Un montón.

**Enviado / 22:59**

Desearía que no te hubieras tenido

Que ir.

**Recibido / 22:59**

Yo también, pero

Esto es algo que podemos discutir

Más seriamente pronto ¿vale?

**Enviado / 22:59**

Sí.

**Enviado / 23:00**

No cambia el hecho

De que no estás aquí.

**Recibido / 23:00**

Lo sé. Lo siento.

**Enviado / 23:01**

Pero estaré ahí pronto

Mañana y luego

Tendremos nuestra cita.

**Enviado / 23:01**

Por la cual estoy muy nervioso

En caso de que no lo hubieras notado.

**Recibido / 23:02**

Yo también lo estoy. Pero sé solo tu normal tú y

Estará bien.

**Enviado / 23:02**

Ser yo mismo no funcionó

Bien en el pasado.

**Recibido / 23:02**

Lo hizo para mí. He estado

Deseando ir a una cita contigo

Durante mucho tiempo.

**Recibido / 23:03**

Estará bien. No te preocupes

¿Vale?

**Enviado / 23:03**

Lo intentaré.

**Recibido / 23:04**

Te veré mañana

Buenas noches, Sherlock.

**Enviado / 23:04**

Buenas noches, John.


	51. 3 de febrero de 2016

_\- Carta leída mientras John lee la suya -_

Sherlock,

Se suponía que esta carta iba a ser acerca del cuarto universo solamente, pero teniendo en cuenta el reciente desarrollo en tu propio universo, voy a tener que cambiar el plan un poco. Así que antes de meterme en ese universo, quiero hablarte de lo que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza justo en este momento.

No vas a estropear todo.

Esto es importante, Sherlock. Me llevó meses dejar que lo asimilara, meses donde debería haber estado disfrutando de los pequeños momentos con John, pero en lugar de eso, los pasé preocupándome por todo. Estaba seguro de que iba a arruinarlo todo, que mi falta de experiencia e interacción social en el pasado alejaría a John y le haría darse cuenta de que podía encontrar a alguien mucho más fácil con el que tratar en otro sitio. Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Estaba seguro de que cada vez que me besaba sería la última, y casi me convencí a mí mismo de que era lo mejor.

Hasta que una noche me rompí y John me volvió a unir. No se rió de mí, ni se burló o no si quiera me llamó idiota. Simplemente me abrazó. Se quedó conmigo, tumbados en mi cama, completamente vestidos, y me dejó leer todo en su cara. Lo mucho que ya estaba sintiendo por mí, lo mucho que deseaba esto, que me deseaba a mí. Estaba todo justo ahí, lo había estado siempre, pero había estado demasiado absorto en mi propia cabeza que había fallado en verlo.

John Watson nos ama Sherlock. Nos ama hasta tal punto que olvidará enfadarse a veces, hasta tal punto donde se interpondrá en el camino de balas por nosotros, hasta tal punto donde encontraría un millón de formas de intentar probarlo.

No vas a estropear todo, Sherlock, siempre y cuando te permitas ser amado por este hombre lejos de ser ordinario.

Con eso dicho sé que todavía vas a necesitar tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha pasado y espero que los dos todavía habléis de todo.

Pero mientras tanto, otra versión de nosotros mismos está viviendo en su propio universo y en eso es en lo que me voy a centrar ahora. Estoy seguro de que has adivinado ya que evento serio de nuestro pasado pudo haber acercado más a John y a ti. Así que sí, en el cuarto universo, Sherlock y John finalmente encuentran su camino después del regreso de Sherlock. John todavía conoce a Mary pero la noche en la que Sherlock vuelve, decide ir a verle. Su primer beso está lleno de alivio, de pie en la acera, y John se va inmediatamente sin decir palabra. Les lleva una semana entera antes de que enfrenten el hecho de que pasó, y otros tres días para darse un segundo beso. No esperan tanto para el siguiente.

Algunos otros hechos importantes,

  * Mary se descubre mucho más pronto que en tu universo. Intenta matarte pero John la detiene. Todavía está en la cárcel por sus crímenes pasados.

  * John se muda de vuelta dos meses enteros después de su segundo beso.

  * Se toman su tiempo.

  * Sus noches las pasan susurrándose secretos.

  * John le propuso matrimonio un año después de que Sherlock volviese.

  * Se casaron al día siguiente, Lestrade, la señora Hudson, Molly, Mike y Mycroft son los únicos invitados.

  * Se jubilan después de que John casi fuera asesinado durante un caso.

  * Los científicos no descubren huecos en el espacio, no les enviamos cartas, están felices tal y como están.

Probablemente hayas adivinado ahora por qué estamos escribiendo estas cartas y por qué me he dejado mi universo para lo último. Hay una elevada posibilidad de que mi próxima carta sea la última, o al menos espero que lo sea, significaría que hemos tomado la decisión correcta al hacer todo esto.

Hasta entonces,

Sherlock Watson-Holmes

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_23 de febrero de 2045_


	52. 3 de febrero de 2016

_\- Diario azul de Sherlock -_

13:45

John no me pidió leer mi carta cuando la metí de nuevo en el sobre. Tampoco me enseñó la suya. No es difícil deducir que el contenido de dicha carta ha tenido que ser tan personal como la mía.

No hemos dicho mucho sobre ellos durante toda la mañana, simplemente hemos sacado confort en la presencia del otro y hemos dejado que lo que sea que es nos cale. Este otro Sherlock hace que todo parezca tan fácil y a la vez tan fuera del alcance de la mano. ¿Cómo se supone que confíe en mí mismo acerca de lo que va a pasar luego? Podía arruinarlo todo. Lo he hecho antes, así que realmente, no hay nada que me detenga para que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Debería besarle? No lo hemos hecho todavía. No hoy. ¿Está esperando a que yo lo haga? ¿A que yo dé el primer paso? ¿O ya ha cambiado de opinión?

Tampoco ha dicho nada sobre nuestra cita.

Tal vez lo haya olvidado.


	53. 3 de febrero de 2016

_\- Carta leída mientras Sherlock lee la suya -_

John,

Esta carta no será una larga, después de todo, estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero incluso sabiendo perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, también sé una gran cantidad de lo que tiene que estar pasando por la cabeza de tu Sherlock. Como seguramente ya sabes, es más que probable que esté pensando que va a arruinar todo, y confío en que le demuestres que se equivoca con tus propios medios, pero hay algo sobre lo que quiero advertirte.

Sherlock va a intentar ir rápido. Y por rápido, quiero decir que va a pretender que está al mando, que quiere cosas para las que aún no está preparado, y como siempre, va a ser muy persistente. No dejes que te engañe. Mi Sherlock casi lo hace, pero al final, los conocemos demasiado bien ¿no crees?

En caso de que no sea lo suficientemente claro, estoy hablando sobre el aspecto físico de vuestra relación; sobre besar y tocar, y sobre todo, sobre el sexo. Esto es la parte más importante. Sherlock va a actuar como si estuviera bien con todo, pero como estoy seguro de que ya sabes, nunca ha hecho nada de **ello**. Y no importa lo seguro que pueda sonar, necesita tiempo. Y tú también. Debes de pensar que soy un idiota, por escribirte esto, porque obviamente nunca harías nada sin estar cien por cien seguro de que está bien, pero cuando digo que Sherlock va a pretender que todo lo está, de verdad, de verdad quiero decir que va hacerlo bien.

Va a lanzarse a ello, demasiado asustado porque tú puedas marcharte, y podría costaros todo. Así que encuentra una forma, cualquier forma realmente, de hablar sobre esto primero. Una forma que le permita a Sherlock estar lo suficientemente cómodo para contarte cómo se siente. Y cuéntaselo también, todas las cosas que te permitiste imaginar, todo lo que deseas que los dos hagáis en el futuro. Ahora no es tiempo de ser tímido, Watson, Sherlock necesita ser reconfortado, necesita saber que tú estás tan nervioso como también curioso por todo.

Con eso dicho, no olvides disfrutar de estos primeros días. Créeme, yo lo hice.

_John Watson-Holmes_

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_23 de febrero de 2045_


	54. 3 de febrero de 2016

_\- Recuerdo guardado en el PM de Sherlock -_

Abro, mi cuerpo entero temblando pero no por el frío aire de fuera. Sé que todavía estoy demasiado deslumbrado, sé que tengo que recuperar algo de postura o si no John sonreirá esa sonrisa suya, y otra vez olvidaré pretender que estoy enfadado. No estoy exactamente seguro de como describir el día que acaba de pasar, ni las demasiadas emociones que amenazaban con abrumarme más de una vez. Y aun así, desearía poder encontrar una forma, cualquier forma en realidad, de hacer que John se quede unos pocos minutos más.

-Vale. Estoy preparado.

Me giro para verle, esperando en la puerta también. Rosie está dormida en su asiento del coche, y miro hacia abajo hacia ella, demasiado asustado por lo que mi cara pueda hacerle saber a John en este momento.

-He tenido un día muy bueno-, continúa John, sonando más cerca ahora. –Y una muy buena noche también.

-Yo también lo he disfrutado-, contesto, inseguro de lo que se espera de mí.

No levanto la mirada cuando da un paso más cerca, y es solo cuando sus dedos rozan los míos tentativamente que dejo que mis ojos encuentren los suyos otra vez. Ambas cosas, la inseguridad y la esperanza en ellos hace que quiera mecer a John en mis brazos y hacerle entender lo mejor que todo podría ser si simplemente se quedara.

-Sherlock, yo…-, se detiene, y yo contengo el aliento, demasiado asustado por lo que pueda decir. O peor, no decir para nada. Toma aire fuertemente, la mano temblando en la mía. –Hay algo que he estado queriendo hacer todo el día.

Sus ojos caen hasta mis labios y no puedo contener el gimoteo bajo en mi garganta. No estoy seguro de quien se mueve primero pero en el instante en el que me está besando, me olvido del resto completamente. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto he estado anhelando **esto**, solo esto. La cercanía, la intimidad. Las manos cálidas de John y su cuerpo compacto presionado contra el mío. Sus labios, sus labios, sus labios.

Ambos nos apartamos para respirar, y mantengo mis ojos cerrados, dejando que el momento dure un poco más. John sonríe y me maravillo por la sensación de sentir sus labios estirándose contra los míos.

-Hay más que tengo que contarte-, susurra John, y se toma un segundo más antes de que recuerde concentrarme en lo que está diciendo.

-Más cartas-, contesto, habiendo deducido su intención hace horas. John no contesta pero asiente lentamente, y otra vez, demasiado asustado por lo que pueda pasar luego, me inclino a por otro beso para mantenerle aquí.

Solo un poco más.


	55. 4 de febrero de 2016

_\- Hilo de mensajes con Sherlock -_

**Recibido / 01:46**

¿John? ¿Estás

Dormido?

**Enviado / 01:48**

No todavía, no.

¿Todo bien?

**Recibido / 01:49**

Sí. Me acabo de dar cuenta

De que se me olvidó decirte

Algo.

**Recibido / 01:49**

Algo importante.

**Enviado / 01:50**

Te escucho.

**Recibido / 01:51**

Antes hoy,

Quería decirlo pero no pude.

Creo que podría ser

Más fácil así.

**Recibido / 01:52**

Siento algo fuertemente por ti,

John.

Sentimientos que significan mucho,

Que no he sentido por nadie antes.

**Recibido / 01:52**

Solo necesitaba decírtelo.

Sentía que tenía que decirse.

**Enviado / 01:53**

Sherlock, yo también

Siento algo fuertemente por ti. Me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo.

**Enviado / 01:53**

Y quiero decírtelo,

Cara a cara.

**Enviado / 01:53**

Y también besarte,

Mucho más que hoy.

**Recibido / 01:54**

¿Puedes venir

Mañana otra vez?

**Enviado / 01:54**

No hay manera en la que no te esté

Viendo todos los días desde ahora,

Sherlock.

**Enviado / 01:55**

Y así que debería irme a dormir ahora. Estaré ahí

A primera hora de la mañana. Podríamos

Quedar con Greg para ese

Caso del que habló.

**Enviado / 01:55**

Buenas noches, Sherlock.

**Recibido / 01:56**

Buenas noches.


	56. 5 de febrero de 2016

_\- Carta para Sherlock -_

Sherlock,

Escribirte en medio de la noche está rápidamente convirtiéndose en una costumbre ¿sabes? De verdad que debería estar durmiendo, Rosie siempre se despierta al amanecer pero sé que probablemente estaré despierto mucho antes, sabiendo que pasaré el día contigo. Ahora es probablemente un buen momento para decirte que tuviste absolutamente la razón todos esos años atrás, y de esa manera no pediré disculpas por como de romántica esta carta va a sonar. Estoy con cada palabra que voy a escribir y tú deberías saber también que espero con ansia decir todas ellas en alto.

Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de que no te ofrecí leer mi carta. Justo como tú no me dejaste leer la tuya. Por esa razón solo, estoy imaginándome exactamente lo que el otro Sherlock escribió. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que hablaran de ese tema y para ser completamente honesto contigo, me alegro de que lo hicieran. John fue muy eficiente en su carta, sus consejos claros y sencillos, pero creo que necesitaba leerlos, ver las palabras sobre el papel para dejar que me llegasen.

De verdad que te conoce—al otro tú. Estoy celoso de su relación. No tienen secretos. Se cuentan el uno al otro todo. Eso es lo que quiero para nosotros. Quiero saber todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza cada vez que me miras durante largos minutos, sin hablar, sin moverte. Quiero saber lo que ves, lo que lees en mí que es tan hipnotizador. Siempre me has mirado muy diferentemente que el resto de la gente, y a mí siempre, siempre, me ha encantado estar bajo tu estudiosa mirada. Me hacía sentir especial, de alguna forma. Pero ayer, los dos sentados en esa mesa en un restaurante lleno, tu mirada me hizo sentir como si estuviéramos completamente solos. Has dejado de esconderte, Sherlock, y ser capaz de leer todo ahora en tu cara me hace querer mirarte a los ojos durante infinitas horas.

Tal vez podríamos hacer eso algún día. O alguna noche.

Solo tengo que cerrar mis ojos para vernos a los dos tumbados en tu cama, cara a cara, sin hablar y aun así diciendo todo.

¿Puedes imaginarnos también?

Dios, Sherlock, quiero besarte. Todavía puedo saborear tus labios sobre los míos ahora mismo, y todo lo que quiero hacer es correr de vuelta a la calle Baker y robar un solo beso más. Quiero besarte durante el resto de mi vida, pero también quiero mucho más. Esto es sobre lo que trata esta carta, todo lo que siempre he querido experimentar contigo, todo lo que me ha mantenido despierto de noche, incapaz de pensar de manera apropiada porque tú estabas justo abajo, a solo unas pocas habitaciones de distancia.

Pensar ahora que todo podría ser posible hace difícil el respirar.

Pero quiero tomármelo despacio, Sherlock. Quiero saber lo en lo que pensaste durante todos esos años. Quiero que te sientas cómodo contándomelo. Quiero compartir todo contigo, absolutamente todo. Así que esta carta es sobre abrirme a ti y dejarte saber algunos de mis más profundos secretos.

(Otra vez, no pido disculpas por como de cursi el resto de esta carta probablemente vaya a ser).

La primera vez que pensé en besarte fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos, pero estoy seguro de que eso ya lo habías sabido. Este otro John se atrevió a hacer eso, y yo probablemente me arrepienta siempre por no haberlo intentado. Estoy empezando a pensar que tú me habrías devuelto el beso.

(¿Puedes imaginar cómo nuestra vida podría haber sido si lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿Habría sido exactamente como la que esos otros John y Sherlock vivieron? Me gusta pensar que no habría sido, que habríamos vivido nuestras propias aventuras personales).

La segunda vez que pensé en besarte fue dos días después. La tercera, unas pocas horas después de eso. Luego, he dejado de contar. El hecho es, Sherlock, que no creo que haya habido un día en el que no haya pensado en apoyar mis labios sobre los tuyos. Ni uno. Incluyendo los dos años en los que creí que estabas muerto. Algunos días, no podía concentrarme en nada más. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, mirándote sentado en tu sillón, tumbado en el sofá o arrodillado en la escena de un crimen, y todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarme a qué sabría nuestro primer beso.

La primera vez que pensé en tocarte pasó durante un suelo, y créeme o no, la primer noche que dormí en la habitación de arriba. Suena triste, lo sé, pero la verdad es que te he deseado desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Eres tan asombrosamente hermosos, Sherlock. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, a nadie capaz de capturarme, mente y cuerpo. Eras un imbécil absoluto, grosero con todos—incluso conmigo—y aun así quería escucharte durante horas. Podría haberlo hecho ¿sabes? Si me hubieras pedido sentarme y escucharte mientras hablabas sobre cerdos muertos y experimentos sobre ojos, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo.

Igual que si me hubieras pedido desnudarte y adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Dios, solo pensar en ello ahora me está haciendo temblar por el deseo. He estado intentado reprimir todo en una esquina oscura de mi cerebro durante tanto tiempo que ahora, dejando que todo salga últimamente es abrumador. Verás, nunca me he permitido creer que podría pasar algún día. Que un día podría probar tu piel y finalmente saberlo.

Que un día podría ser tuyo en cada sentido de la palabra.

Y lo quiero, dios sabe que lo quiero. Quiero descubrir lo que es amar a alguien tan apasionadamente, contigo. Quiero abrirme camino besándote a lo largo de tu cuello, tu pecho, tu estómago y tus muslos. Quiero probarte, cada parte de ti. Quiero marcar tu piel, dejar a todo el mundo saber que fui lo suficientemente afortunado para explorar todo de ti. Quiero que tú también descubras todo de mí. Quiero sentir tus ojos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, quiero observarte mientras lees las historias detrás de cada cicatriz marcando mi piel. Quiero noches oscuras pasadas descubriéndonos el uno al otro, susurrando nuestros deseos y fantasías en la intimidad de nuestra cama.

Quiero que lleguemos ahí, juntos, a nuestro propio ritmo.

Quiero que desnudemos nuestra mente y cuerpo, y no tener miedo.

Con amor,

John.


	57. 5 de febrero de 2016

_\- Transcripción de llamada telefónica -_

**FECHA**: 02/05/16

**HORA**: 11:56 PM

**DURACIÓN**: 15:02

**ID DE LLAMADA ENTRANTE:** (020) XXXX XX67

**ID DE LLAMADA RECIBIDA:** (020) XXXX XX32

XX32: ¿Sherlock? ¿Todo bien?

XX67: Yo…leí tu carta.

XX32: Oh.

_(Silencio)_

XX32: ¿Estuvo…bien?

XX67: _(se aclara la garganta)_ Es…Sí, es…yo— (_suspira_) me alegra que me la dieras antes de irte.

XX32: Creí que sería mejor, sí.

XX67: No creo que hubiera sido capaz de pasar hoy habiendo leído lo que escribiste por la mañana.

XX32:_ (titubeando)_ ¿Y eso es bueno?

XX67: Lo es, sí.

XX32: ¿Estás seguro? Iba en seria lo que dije, Sherlock. Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo, pero a la vez, necesito que sepas como me siento, como siempre me he sentido. Realmente, realmente no quiero arrui—

XX67: Lo sé, John. He leído tus cartas una docena de veces ya, y probablemente voy a necesitar una docena más para creer de verdad que lo que estoy leyendo está pasando. Que tú escribiste esas palabras.

XX32: Me alegro de haberlo hecho, Sherlock. con el día que acabamos de pasar, siendo nosotros, no quiero nada más que pasar el resto de lo que quedan por venir exactamente de la misma manera.

XX67: Sin tener que irte a tu piso por la noche.

XX32: Sin tener que irme a mi piso por la noche.

XX67: Y…y tu durmiendo en mi cama.

XX32: Y dormir en nuestra cama.

XX67: ¿Puede ser ahora? Lo quiero ahora.

XX32: (_riéndose suavemente_) ¿Ahora mismo?

XX67: Sí.

(_Silencio_)

XX32: Sherlock, haría las maletas e iría ahora mismo si pudiera. Pero eso sería precipitarme hacia algo a lo que todavía no me he hecho a la idea. De verdad, de verdad que no quiero estropear todo por ir demasiado deprisa. 

XX67: (_suspirando_) Yo tampoco quiero eso.

XX32: Sé que no quieres. Eso es por lo que me gustaría leer tus propios pensamientos acerca del…sexo. 

(_Silencio_)

XX67: No sé…no sé si puedo.

XX32: Está bien. Olvídalo. Tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

XX67: Quiero intentarlo. Esto es algo en lo que he pensado también. A menudo.

XX32: ¿Sí?

XX67: Sí. Tener todo el tiempo del mundo no importa si no lo estamos pasando juntos. Día y noche.

XX32: Siempre supe que eras un romántico.

XX67: (_sonriendo)_ Te culpo a ti.

XX32: Bien.


	58. 8 de febrero de 2016

_Carta a John_

John,

No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente tu paciencia. Cuando empecé el primer borrador de esta carta, pensé que podía ser como todas las otras, solo mi bolígrafo poniendo en el papel todos los pensamientos danzando dentro de mi cabeza. Pero esta es ahora la decimotercera versión de mi carta, y, espero, que también la última.

Dijiste al final de tu carta que querías que no tuviéramos miedo, pero la verdad es que lo tengo. Solo escribir esta carta me está asustando infinitamente. No se me permite arruinar lo que lentamente estamos construyendo. No puedo ser la fuente de lo que va mal o si no nunca me lo perdonaría. No puedo dejar que mi inexperiencia se entrometa, no puedo dejar que mi miedo de lo que está por venir estar en el medio. Pero a la vez, no puedo quedarme en silencio. No puedo hacerte eso. Mereces saber, mereces que te confíe todos estos sentimientos que parece que no puedo controlar. Te abriste a mí, desnudaste tus pensamientos y no dejaste nada escondido. ¿Cómo no podría hacer yo lo mismo?

Tu carta, John…

La he releído más veces de las que puedo contar. Sé cada palabra de memoria, e incluso algunas me siguieron en mis sueños. Me tocabas, John, justo como en tu carta. Me tocabas y me besabas y me abrazabas, y me desperté echándote de menos incluso más. Si eso no es mi subconsciente haciéndome saber que estoy preparado, entonces no sé qué pensar. ¿He estado preparado durante meses, años? Todas esas mañanas en las que me desperté desando que estuvieras en la cama, mi cuerpo doliendo por el tuyo ¿eran señales de lo que mi cuerpo anhela ya?

¿Es solo mi mente la que todavía no está del todo ahí?

¿Estoy levantando barreras otra vez?

Creo que sí, John. Cada vez que me permito, a plena luz del día, pensar en los dos desnudando al otro, pierdo toda habilidad de respirar. No puedo permitirme continuar, no puedo imaginarnos a los dos yendo a mi cama y tumbarnos ahí. Hace que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo tiemble, mis piernas se debilitan y la cabeza me da vueltas. Puedo sentir el calor ardiendo en mi abdomen, mi cuerpo reaccionando y aun así todas las alarmas sonando dentro de mi cabeza. Y a pesar de pasar horas intentando entender cada síntoma, parece que no puedo resolverlo.

Te **deseo**, John. De eso estoy seguro. Quiero abrazarte cuando me estás besando, asegurarme de que nunca te apartarás. Quiero dejar que mis manos se deslicen por tu espalda y se queden ahí, sobre ti, alrededor de ti. Perteneces junto a mí, a ningún sitio más. Verte marchar cada noche, saber que estarás durmiendo en una cama que no es la mía hace que hierva con celos. ¿Puedes imaginarlo, estar celoso de sábanas y almohadas?

Soy un desastre, John. Uno que no estoy seguro poder arreglar. Uno que no estoy seguro de molestarme en arreglarlo.

Ojala pudiera contarte acerca de la primera vez que pensé en besarte o en tocarte. Ojalá pudiera ser tan sencillo, decirte lo mucho que me enfermó por el deseo, verte moverte alrededor de mí y nunca poder alcanzarte. Ojalá pudiera contarte acerca de todas las veces que me quedé fuera de tu puerta, apenas respirando y preguntándome que pasaría si simplemente entrara. Ojalá pudiera contarte acerca de todas las veces en las que mi cuerpo tomó el mando, todas las veces en las que tomé placer pensando en ti y con las que después me sentía culpable y expuesto. Pero no puedo, John, porque eso también lo arruinaría ¿no? No es normal sentirse de esta manera sobre alguien, de querer meterse dentro de su cuerpo y quedarse ahí para siempre.

¿Cómo podría ser esto sano, John?

¿Cómo podría llegar a darte lo que quieres si no sé lo que tengo que ofrecer?

Debería parar aquí, ni siquiera debería darte nunca esto.

Lo siento.

Sherlock.


	59. Epílogo – Una semana

John desempaqueta las últimas cajas de juguetes de Rosie y suelta un suspiro satisfecho. Por fin, ha acabado. No más viajes de vuelta a ese piso horrible, no más dejar la calle Baker para dormir en una cama vacía. No. Ahora solo hay una cama de matrimonio en la que quiere dormir para siempre y, por suerte para él, está abajo. Mudarse de nuevo fue extrañamente fácil después de todo. Sherlock había seguido insistiendo con miradas silenciosas y besos prolongados cada vez que se despedían, y al final, John se había dado cuenta de que podía aprende cómo estar con Sherlock **y** vivir con él al mismo tiempo.

Sherlock, por supuesto, había estado más que contento, y en los últimos días, habían llevado todas las pertenencias de John de nuevo a 221B. John solo temía las primeras noches con Rosie teniendo que dormir en una nueva habitación pero está seguro de que se acostumbrará a su nuevo ambiente muy pronto—incluso Sherlock lo dedujo.

-¿John?

-¡Aquí!

Sherlock sube las escaleras de dos en dos, entrando y diciendo, –Rosie se ha dormido.

John se gira para sonreírle. –Bien.

Automáticamente Sherlock va para reclamar un beso, sus labios encontrándose con un gemido familiar. La sonrisa de John se hace más grande, dejando que Sherlock coja todo lo que necesite del tacto. De hecho sabe que todavía necesita confort, buscándolo cada vez que sus ojos, manos, o bocas se encuentran. Así que John se lo da, lentamente permitiendo que Sherlock se dé cuenta apropiadamente de que está aquí para quedarse y para siempre.

-¿Todo acabado en nuestra habitación?- pregunta cuando se separan.

-Sí-, contesta Sherlock, los ojos brillándole pero sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Nuestra primera noche-, susurra John, sabiendo exactamente lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Sherlock. –No puedo esperar a dormir contigo.

Sherlock no contesta, besándole de nuevo, con más urgencia esta vez. Por supuesto su primera noche en la misma cama le preocuparía. Después de todo, todavía no han hablado sobre la última carta de Sherlock, a pesar de los numerosos intentos de John por hacerlo. de alguna manera, Sherlock siempre encuentra una manera de evitarlo, con besos la mayoría de las veces, pero también desapareciendo simplemente de la habitación con alguna excusa floja. John no ha dicho nada, dejando que se salga con la suya. Es obvio que obligar a Sherlock a hablar no funcionaría, y si todavía no está preparado para hablar, entonces John puede esperar.

-Pero la cena primero ¿vale?- dice después de otro beso.

Sherlock asiente, los ojos buscando los suyos durante un momento largo antes de salir de la habitación, cogiendo la mano de John en la suya. No la suelta hasta que están en la cocina, y entonces solo porque John indica que podría ser complicado hacer la cena con solo una mano. Sherlock se sienta en una de las sillas, John pensando en pedir comida para tener más tiempo de besos, pero decide que Sherlock podría necesitar un poco más de tiempo para pensar. Se pone a hacer algo de pasta en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando hacia Sherlock y Rosie.

Para cuando se llega la hora de cenar, Sherlock monopoliza la conversación con un nuevo caso abierto que ha estado intentando resolver y John escucha con atención, sabiendo cuando hacer preguntas y cuando quedarse callado. Sus ojos se encuentran sobre la mesa todo el tiempo, y cuando Sherlock se pone de pie solo para tumbarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos, John no dice nada. Deja los platos para mañana, ocupándose de Rosie y pasando por su rutina de ir a dormir mientras habla con ella.

Se sorprende al encontrar el sofá vacío cuando vuelve abajo, e incluso se sorprende más cuando encuentra a Sherlock ya en la cama.

-¿Cansado?- pregunta apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Sí-, contesta Sherlock sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Enseguida estoy-, dice John, yendo al baño y ocupándose rápidamente de su propia rutina.

Se mete bajo las mantas apenas quince minutos después, dejando que la realización de que esta ahora es **su** cama cale en él. Sherlock está tumbado muy quieto a su lado, mirando fijamente hacia arriba y apenas respirando. John se ríe suavemente, poniéndose de lado y estirándose hacia él. –Vamos-, dice suavemente.

Sherlock obedece inmediatamente, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y derritiéndose contra él. John le deja encontrar la postura que quiere, dándole besos aquí y allá y disfrutando de los pequeños escalofríos recorriendo los brazos de Sherlock. Cuando Sherlock finalmente decide que está mejor con su espalda contra el pecho de John, para y respira profundamente.

-¿Bien?- pregunta John.

-Sí-, contesta Sherlock, cogiéndole el brazo para deslizarlo alrededor de su cintura. –Sé que quieres hablar de ello.

John frunce el ceño, no habiendo esperado que Sherlock sacara el tema de la carta tan de repente. Le da un suave beso en la nuca, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. –Solo si es lo que tú quieres también.

-No sé lo que quiero-, contesta Sherlock después de un momento más largo. –Creí que eso era bastante obvio.

-Si lo hace más sencillo-, dice John cuidadosamente. –He sabido qué contestar desde que leí tu carta.

-Pero no escribiste otra carta-, dice Sherlock.

-Lo sé. Quería decirlo en alto-, John sonríe, besándole el hombro. –Las cartas ayudaron pero es hora de que hablemos de verdad ¿no crees?

Sherlock permanece en silencio, uno de sus dedos jugando con las manos de John.

-¿Qué habrías dicho?

John cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-Simplemente que mis piernas se debilitan cuando estamos en un caso y me miras como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla cuando estás cerca de mí, a veces poniendo una mano en mi espalda o cogiendo mi brazo para dirigirme a algún lado. Mi cabeza da vueltas cuando pienso en besarte, entrelazando mis dedos por tu pelo y poniendo nuestros cuerpos juntos. El calor arde en mi abdomen cuando te imagino desnudo debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre una vez y otra vez-. John para, el corazón ahora galopándole. –Yo también quiero meterme en tu cuerpo, Sherlock y quedarme ahí para que nunca pienses en dejarme ir-. John le besa otra vez, respirando a Sherlock. –Así que no necesitas preocuparte por todos esos sentimientos, porque, verás, me están haciendo tan incapacitado como a ti.

Un minuto largo pasa antes de que Sherlock se dé la vuelta en sus brazos, le mire directamente a los ojos y susurre. – ¿Estás asustado?

-Sí-, contesta John honestamente. –Estoy asustado porque sea yo el que arruine todo, el que no sea capaz de hacerte experimentar el placer y la pasión y todo lo que mereces.

-Ya me estás haciendo sentir todo eso-, dice Sherlock entrelazando sus dedos. –Y nunca, nunca voy a dejarte marchar, John.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

John se inclina a por un beso, relajándose un poco.

-No podemos dejar que nos precipitemos, Sherlock.

-Lo sé.

Otro beso, suave.

-Te amo-, respira John. –E incluso sabiendo que este miedo no desaparecerá del todo, quiero que nos sintamos tan desesperados el uno por el otro que no podamos esperar ni un segundo más.

-¿Y si nunca llega?- pregunta Sherlock.

John le mira a los ojos. – ¿Crees que no lo hará?

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –No.

-Entonces esperamos-, dice John. –Nos descubrimos el uno al otro despacio ¿vale?

-Sí-, sonríe Sherlock. –Te amo.


	60. Epílogo Dos – Un mes

Sherlock se mira en el espejo una última vez. Sabe que esto es probablemente ridículo, que John pondría los ojos en blanco y lo apartaría, pero no puede evitarlo. Han estado trabajando hacia esto durante el último mes, despacio, como acordaron, y Sherlock tiene que decir que ahora está más que impaciente por dar el último paso. Aun así, no significa que esté totalmente de los nervios por todo ello. John no ha sido nada más que dulce y encantador estas últimas cuatro semanas, los dos yendo a la cama todas las noches juntos y dejando que sus manos y bocas descubran al otro centímetro a centímetro. Todavía puede recordar la primera vez que los dedos de John se cerraron alrededor de su erección, cómo de rápido el placer había tomado el control y la mirada ardiente en los ojos de John después. Habían existido muchos más momentos después, Sherlock poco a poco abriéndose camino para tocar también a John y llevarle hasta el precipicio. Ahora eso es algo a lo que Sherlock sabe que nunca se acostumbrará: los gemidos y escalofríos y la forma en la que su nombre sonaba en la respiración jadeante de John.

Así que realmente, esta noche es solo dar el siguiente paso, el que Sherlock ha estado soñando durante años e incluso más en las últimas semanas. Sabe que John está igual de ansioso y nerviosos, y que probablemente esté pensando ahora mismo en ello también, y hace que su propia anticipación crezca.

-Sherlock, amor, ¿estás ahí?

Sherlock se pone la camisa otra vez antes de que John entre, sonrojándose un poco cuando los ojos de John encuentran los suyos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada-, dice Sherlock, girándose para darle la espalda al espejo.

John sacude la cabeza, sonriéndole suavemente. –Ven aquí, anda-, dice tirando de él para darle un tierno beso. Sherlock se relaja en su toque, dejando que su mano se deslice por la espalda de John. Le encanta como ahora todo se siente cómodo, después de apenas un mes de estar así. Le encanta cómo sus dedos automáticamente encuentran su lugar en las caderas de John, cómo su pecho sube y baja en sintonía con la respiración de John, cómo sus besos todavía se sienten como el primero, explorando, atreviéndose, preguntando.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta John murmurando.

Sherlock asiente. –Sí. Cama, por favor.

No necesita decírselo dos veces a John, llevándoles a la cama y dejando que Sherlock se tumbe primero. Se pone encima de él lentamente, las manos subiendo la camisa de Sherlock hasta su pecho y sobre su cabeza, la boca besando cada trozo de piel por el camino. Sherlock suelta el aire, las piernas separándose para dejar que John se asiente ahí. Tiembla por la sensación de la polla de John endureciéndose, ahora presionada contra la suya. Sus manos caen del todo hasta el trasero de John, añadiendo un poco más de presión al toque.

-John-, respira, no estando seguro de lo que exactamente quiere pedir.

-Lo sé-, dice John besándole la esquina de los labios. –Lo sé, amor.

Sherlock cierra los ojos, su cuerpo entero temblando. Esto exactamente por lo que había sido tan sencillo, porque John sabe. Siempre lo ha hecho. Sabe y ama a Sherlock tantísimo que cada toque de sus manos y boca y cuerpo hace que todo sea muy natural.

-Te amo-, susurra Sherlock porque no puede recordar haberlo dicho hoy, porque John necesita saber que él está ahí también, del todo.

John sonríe hacia él, inclinándose a por otro largo y dulce beso. Sherlock se abandona a él después de eso. Gime por el primer toque de sus cuerpos desnudos juntos, gime un poco más fuerte por el primer contacto del dedo lubricado de John contra su entrada, grita cuando John encuentra su próstata. Después, todo se vuelve borroso. El placer, ardiendo y creciendo, toma el control. Se sujeta a los hombros de John con la primera embestida, entierra su cara contra el cuello de John mientras sus cuerpos se ajustan el uno al otro lentamente. Solo puede concentrarse en la respiración jadeante de John, en las dulces palabras que susurra directamente contra su oído, en cada embestida acercándole más, y más y m—

-¡John!

No puede hacer nada salvo sujetarse, los dedos dejando marcas en los hombros de John, eso es seguro. El placer parece durar para siempre, John moviéndose dentro de él unas pocas veces más antes de derramarse en su interior, gritando el nombre de Sherlock. Sherlock le coge en sus brazos, descubriendo ahora que John está temblando. Le besa la sien suavemente, las manos pasando por su espalda. No dice nada cuando John le abraza un poco más fuerte, ni cuando siente algo húmedo contra su hombro.

Lo sabe.


	61. Epílogo Tres – Un año

John corre hacia la puerta, subiendo las escaleras tan rápidamente como puede y entra precipitadamente a la habitación. Solo le lleva un segundo encontrar la caja sobre la mesita de noche y la coge antes de correr escaleras abajo. Harriet se está riendo, esperando por él en el coche, aparentemente muy entretenida por la situación.

-Para-, dice John fulminándola con la mirada. –Y conduce.

-No te preocupes, no llegarás tarde-, dice.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, no eres a quien se le olvidó los anillos.

Se ríe más fuerte y John no puede evitar sonreír también. Por supuesto que hoy no saldría como esperaba. Para empezar, habían despertado demasiado tarde, lo que explica porque se habían marchado sin los anillos. No es como si no hubieran pasado la mayoría de la noche susurrando lo que iba a pasar hoy, o no hubieran tenido “sexo no casado” como Sherlock lo había llamado una última vez. Y aun así, había sido la señora Hudson, preocupada porque no habían pasado a buscarla, la que había ido a despertarles justo dos horas antes de la ceremonia.

-Los invitados lo entenderán-, dice Harriet, parándose en un semáforo en rojo. –Estoy segura de que la mayoría de ellos habían apostado que algo como esto pasaría.

-No me sorprendería-, dice John.

Después de haber elegido a Lestrade como padrino, John había tenido el placer de escucharle hablar sobre las posibles formas en las que este día iría. Sorprendentemente—o no—Sherlock había elegido a Mycroft como padrino. Las reuniones en la calle Baker para planear la boda habían sido algo más, sin duda. Pero aun así, habían conseguido organizar todo para que fuera un perfecto reflejo de ellos mismos. El sitio era uno sencillo, la lista de invitados compuesta solo con amigos cercanos y familia y la fiesta en una de las mansiones de Mycroft en el campo. De verdad, John no podía haber soñado con algo más perfecto. Si conseguía llegar a tiempo allí, claro.

-Tiempo estimado de llegada: dos minutos-, exclama Harriet acelerando.

John se obliga a respirar despacio. Comprueba su traje una última vez, las manos temblando mientras se estira la corbata. Mira otra vez a la carretera justo a tiempo para ver a Lestrade haciéndoles gestos, señalando a un sitio vacío para aparcar justo al otro lado de la calle. Harriet aparca rápidamente y salen del coche para ir hacia él.

-¿Ya está esperando?- pregunta John.

-Los invitados acaban de sentarse y, sí, él ya está ahí-, dice Lestrade colocando una flor azul en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Ahí, mejor.

-Buena suerte, hermanito-, dice Harriet guiñando mientras va hacia dentro.

-¿Preparado?- pregunta Lestrade, ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

John exhala fuertemente. –Preparado.

Caminan hacia la puerta juntos, Lestrade entrando primero. John cuenta hasta cinco antes de seguirle. Sus ojos encuentran a Sherlock inmediatamente, alto y de una belleza impresionante. No aparta la mirada durante todo el camino hasta él, descubriendo que sus manos ya no están temblando. Sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, de hecho ha estado esperando por este día durante mucho tiempo. No tienen ninguna razón para estar nervioso. Esto es el resto de su vida, y está más que impaciente por empezarlo.

-Queridos hermanos…

Sherlock se acerca mientras el magistrado da su discurso. –En serio John, olvidar los anillos.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-¿Quién pidió otro más anoche?

-¡Muchachos!

La señora Hudson les está fulminando con la mirada desde la primera fila. Mami Holmes, con Rosie en su regazo, está sonriendo a su lado. John les sonríe a modo de disculpa y se concentra de nuevo en el magistrado. Sherlock se estira a por su mano, entrelazando sus dedos justo cuando están a punto de decir sus votos.

-Sherlock-, dice John, nada habiéndose sentido tan adecuado en toda su vida. –He pensado mucho y durante mucho tiempo lo que quería decirte hoy. Parece como si todo ya se hubiera dicho, en cartas o susurros. Pero me di cuenta de que no importa si todo se ha dicho antes. Te amo y quiero decírtelo todos los días por el resto de días que están por venir. Me salvaste parece que hace una vida, y sigues salvándome con cada beso y cada toque y cada mirada. Me diste una vida que nunca me atrevía a imaginar, y quiero pasar el resto de ella contigo, con casos, experimentos, persecuciones y vigilancias, pero también con citas y noches en nuestros sillones y bailar en mitad de la noche. Te amo, Sherlock Holmes y planeo amarte durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sherlock está sujetando su mano fuertemente cuando dice,

-John, incluso si olvidaste los anillos en el día de nuestra boda, eres de lejos el ser humano más brillante que he tenido la increíble suerte de conocer.

John se ríe, junto con el resto de invitados. Una sonrisa pequeña y privada aparece en los labios de Sherlock y John le ama solo un poco más.

-Te pregunté una vez si la felicidad siempre se sentía de esta manera, frágil e insegura, como si pudiera desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-, continúa Sherlock. – ¿Te acuerdas de tu respuesta?

John asiente, tragando saliva alrededor de la tensión en su garganta.

-Me dijiste que sí, era frágil e insegura, pero no para nosotros. Porque nos merecemos esto, porque hemos luchado abriéndonos camino hacia el otro durante años y cuando todo había parecido perdido, encontramos nuestro camino de vuelta. Me dijiste que no había nada frágil acerca de nosotros ni sobre el amor que compartimos, nada inseguro acerca del futuro al que nos dirigimos juntos. Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo, y eso es todo lo que importa. Así que, como he dicho, eres absolutamente brillante, John Watson, y soy la persona más afortunada de la tierra por ser amado por ti.

John se inclina y le besa tan pronto como termina, sollozos resonando en la sala.

-Te amo-, susurra contra los labios de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonríe. –Te amo.

Lestrade se aclara la garganta a su lado. –Creo que se supone que tenéis que esperar un poco para eso.

Todo el mundo se está riendo otra vez, Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sonrojándose también un poco. John descubre que no puede esperar a pasar el resto de su vida con él.


	62. 17 de marzo de 2049

-¡John! ¡John!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira lo que he encontrado.

-Oh. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado ahí?

-Teniendo en cuenta el color del papel y el hecho de que no hayamos mirado durante décadas, mucho tiempo.

-Bueno ¿a qué esperas? ¡Ábrela!

_Queridos Sherlock y John,_

_Como prometimos, esta es nuestra última carta._

_No os preocupéis, no será larga, vosotros dos no nos necesitáis más. Os dijimos que os hablaríamos de nuestro universo y eso es por lo que ahora estamos escribiendo y enviándoos esta carta._

_Veréis, en nuestro universo, John me besó la mismísima primera noche que pasamos juntos. En medio de las escaleras, mientras todavía nos estábamos riendo. Me besó entonces, y nos hemos enfrentado a todo lo que pasó después juntos._

_Podéis imaginar cómo nos sentimos cuando descubrimos que había un universo donde otra versión de nosotros no estaba junta. No todavía, al menos. Teníamos que hacer algo. El simple pensamiento de no haber estado juntos todo este tiempo, de no estar juntos todavía, era demasiado. _

_Si hubiéramos empezado contándoos que podríais haber tenido todo esto todo este tiempo, no estamos seguros de que hubiera ayudado._

_Ahora, no hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de pensar más en ese hecho. Los dos os encontrasteis el uno al otro, y al final eso es lo que importa._

_Os deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo. _

_Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes_

_Sussex, Yellow Garden,_

_1 de abril de 2045._


End file.
